Amor a modo
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Ellas esperaban una declaracion muy especial de sus amados novios. SASUHINA, SHIKATEMA, NARUSAKU, KIBAINO, NEJITEN
1. Bar Karaoke

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al mostrador de la Joyeria mas prestigiosa de Konoha.

Al parecer miraba indeciso los anillos de compromiso que estaban en exhibicion. Un hombre de mediana edad, lo miraba ir y venir, era realmente un fastidio.

-Señor Uzumaki, tiene mas de tres horas observando los anillos, si gusta puedo ayudarle a elegir el indicado para su novia- Se ofrecio el hombre.

-Disculpeme …- De repente sus ojos se posaron en un hermoso aro dorado con una esmeralda en forma hexagonal. Naruto alli supo que era el correcto y mas porque el color de la piedra preciosa le recordaba los ojos de su amada.

-Quiero ese! - Dijo, casi saltando de jubilo.

-Muy bien- Dijo el dependiente con una forzada sonrisa, al fin podria descansar.

Naruto tomo la cajita entre sus manos.

- Sakura-Chan! Aaaah!- Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y su mente viajaba hacia su adorada novia.

-Te vas a acabar el aire, Dobe- Escucho una voz familiar a su espalda. Lentamente el rubiales, volteo para ver al intruso. Sus ojos azules se confrontaron con unos negros.

-Ah! Teme, eres tu! Y…- No pudo continuar porque con el venian Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba. En la Secundaria se habian hecho muy buenos amigos, los mejores. Habian pasado un sin fin de aventuras juntos.

-Hola! Pelos de elote…-Kiba le saludo sonriendo.

-Hola, como estan?- Pregunto Naruto confundido. –Que hacen por estos rumbos?-Trato de sonar tranquilo, la verdad estaba nervioso de que se enteraran de sus planes.

-Estamos bien, pero que haces aquí?- Shikamaru hablo por todos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Na-nada, solo vine a comprar algo para Sakura-Chan- Naruto tartamudeo al responder, restandole, según el, importancia al asunto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Que tienes alli, Dobe?- Le pregunto Sasuke.

-No, nada, es un regalillo que le compre a Sakura- Naruto trato de ocultarlo, pero con un movimiento rapido, Neji se lo arrebato de las manos. Lentamente lo abrio, y cual fue su sorpresa.

-Un anillo de compromiso!-Dijo Neji en voz alta.

-Que?- Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba gritaron al unisono.

Naruto del susto que le dieron con el grito, cayo sobre su trasero, para después levantarse y sobarse sin ningun pudor.

-Ah! Si?- Un molesto Shikamaru le hizo señas al dependiente.

-Señor Naara, viene por su encargo? Me imagino que el Señor Uchiha, el Señor Hyuuga y el Señor Inuzuka tambien vienen por lo mismo o me equivoco?- Dijo mientras observaba a los mencionados. Ellos se sonrojaron a tal grado que si competian con Hinata, la vencerian sin ningun esfuerzo.

-Osea que… Teme, Shikamaru, Neji, el Chucho y yo…Jajaja- Una sonora carcajada de parte de los presentes rompio la tension que se formo con el largo silencio.

Momentos después de haber adquirido los anillos de compromiso para sus respectivas novias, fueron a buscar un lugar donde comer algo.

Naruto propuso ir a comer Ramen, el Uzumaki no les dejaba otra opcion. Ramen o Ramen. Decidieron darle gusto al hiperactivo muchacho realmente seguia siendo el mismo.

Estaban sentados ante cinco tazones humeantes del delicioso platillo. La charla comenzo.

-Hey Naruto, cuando te vas a declarar?- Pregunto Kiba.

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo decidido- Dijo sorbiendo el caldo y pidiendo una segunda ronda.

-Cuando piensan hacerlo ustedes?- Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

-Yo lo hare esta noche- Sasuke parecio sonrojarse con la confesion.

-Que?- Grito Naruto levantandose de golpe y derramando el Ramen por toda la mesa.

-No señores, yo lo hare primero!- Shikamaru no se queria quedar atrás.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto- Yo lo he decidido hace mas de un mes, porque esta es una noche especial, es el cumpleaños de Ino, lo recuerdan?- Kiba sonrio triunfante.

-Maldicion, solo falta que Neji, haya decidido hacerlo tambien, el mismo dia y a la misma hora!- El Uchiha parecia fastidiado. Todos voltearon a ver al Hyuuga, que a pesar de su silencio, un leve sonrojo lo delataba.

-Perfecto!- Suspiro cansado Shikamaru.

-Pues de una vez les advierto, esta noche me le voy a declarar a Sakura-Chan, asi que… No se ustedes… Hump!- Naruto se sento, cruzandose de brazos.

-De hecho, necesitaba decirles esto… La verdad no creo que haya ningun problema si nos declaramos todos hoy…- Los cuatro vieron a Neji con la ceja arqueada.

-Explicate- Alento Kiba.

-Veran, TenTen me dijo que ella y sus amigas habian hecho un juramento o algo asi, que cuando estuvieran comprometidas TODAS, se casarian en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora… Me entienden? Ninguna se siente superior a la otra y si por ejemplo, se declara Sasuke o Kiba hoy, las otras se sentiran mal, yo creo que es perfecto asi ellas estaran bien consigo mismas… Que Opinan?- Termino tan tranquilo como siempre. Al menos Neji y Sasuke eran los mas maduros del grupo, si no, seguro hubiera sido una destrucción total.

-Vaya, tienes razon!- Dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien amigo Neji, esta noche es nuestra noche! Yeah!- Kiba sonrio mostrando sus dientes.

Ya todos estaban de acuerdo de cómo seria la situación. No habia nada que discutir, De repente sono el celular del Uzumaki.

-Aja!... Si… En tu departamento, todas… Bien, si, a las ocho pasamos por ustedes… Pero comiencen desde las cinco a arreglarse, la ultima vez llegamos tarde al cine…- De repente la voz del ojiazul cambio de tono -Este, yo tambien… Si… Que si! Sakura no me hagas esto, por favor, aquí estan todos…- Dio un largo suspiro y muy sonrojado accedio a los mandatos de Sakura- Te amo, mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti! Bye…- Naruto colgo y al instante sonoras carcajadas cimbraron el lugar. Naruto les lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Jajaja… Buena la hiciste Naruto-Kun! Jajaja- Kiba reia a mas no poder.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que usa la botarga de Flor de Cempasuchil para promover la floreria de Ino.-Dijo Naruto enfadado.

Todos rieron al imaginarse a Kiba como una flor, eso definitivamente era para locos.

Kiba casi iba a darle un golpe al rubio.  
-Controlense! Ya tenemos que irnos- Shikamaru vio su reloj, eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Se despidieron y quedaron de verse en el departamento de Sakura.

**_Departamento de Sakura 7:55 PM_**

-Vamos Hinata!- Una desesperada pelirrosa, la alentaba a salir. Ella y tres chicas mas estaban sentadas esperando a la mas timida de ellas.  
-Quien eligio esta ropa para mi?- Se oyo gritar a la joven desde la puerta. Todas sonrieron con complicidad. Alli estaba muy de minifalda negra y una blusa de tirantes violeta muy ajustada, haciendo resaltar sus pechos.  
Se acerco a grandes zancadas ante sus amigas. Ellas estaban sorprendidas.

-Vamos Hinata-Chan, te ves muy linda...- TenTen trato de tranquilizarla un poco.

-Este... No me gusta vestirme asi, me incomoda!- Dijo una sonrojada Hinata, tocando la punta de sus dedos indices.

-Sasuke, se va a derretir por ti... Jejeje- Rio Ino de buena gana.

-No! No digas eso...- Dijo poniendose mas roja de lo normal.

-Temari la eligio... Ademas siempre que salimos en grupo, vas muy recatada. Tienes buenas piernas chica, lucelas... Ademas tienes que dar una buena impresion para que el "Iceberg" te pida matrimonio.- Esto ultimo hizo suspirar a todas. Hinata se vio una vez mas en el espejo, Sakura tenia razon, tenia unas piernas espectaculares, pero que dira Sasuke? Le entro panico y mas al escuchar un claxon afuera del edificio. Temari se asomo por la ventana.

-Taradas! Ya llegaron los chicos...- Juntas corrieron al balcon. Alli estaban, cinco jovenes muy apuestos: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji y Kiba. Este ultimo traia un enorme oso de felpa!

-INOOO! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Grito haciendo ademanes.

-Hey Chuchin, crees que te va a escuchar?- Naruto aun estaba molesto por lo de la tarde.

-Pues no se, pero me esta lanzando muchos besos...Jajaja- Kiba le respondio riendo.

-Presumido- Volteo hacia el balcon y vio a Ino, la rubia era muy bonita. Pero ademas estaba su amada princesa, vestian muy sexies, habran exagerado? Se preguntaba el rubio.

Salieron todas las jovenes y cada una le dio un beso a su respectiva pareja, todas excepto Hinata que estaba oculta detras de la puerta del edificio. Sasuke se quedo alli, no hallaba que hacer, su novia no salia a su encuentro, acaso no queria estar con el?

-Vamos Hinata! Ya es tarde...- Sakura iba a por ella, pero Sasuke la bloqueo.

-Espera Saku, dejame ir a mi...- Dijo y se acerco a Hinata. La joven estaba mas roja que un tomate, el no era celoso, pero tenia pena... Nunca habia vestido nada parecido.

Cuando la vio completamente Sasuke, se quedo impresionado. En realidad esa chica era su novia? Pues si que tenia suerte.

-Wow! Estas muy linda- Dijo acercandose mas a ella.

-Sasuke-Kun... No me veas- Instintivamente cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encontraba aprisionada contra la pared y Sasuke a centimetros de ella. El acerco sus labios a los de Hinata. Fue un beso dulce al principio y apasionado casi al final. Sasuke estaba a mil y si no fuera por el grito que oyeron, hubieran continuado con mas.

-Hechenles agua!- Habia gritado Naruto.

Sasuke tomo de la mano a su novia y orgullosamente comenzo a presumirla. Las chicas sonrieron al ver al "Iceberg" de esa manera, porque gracias a Temari, podria haber al menos una proposicion de matrimonio. Estaban desesperadas porque ya querian casarse!

_**Bar Karaoke "Konoha Idol" 8:20 PM **_

_***TenTen y Neji***_

Estaba muy bueno el ambiente. Pidieron unos tragos y Hinata, quien nunca probaba ningun tipo de licor, ordeno una botella de agua. A Sasuke eso le gustaba y mucho. De repente el que acababa de cantar, le paso el microfono a Neji. Todos se soltaron riendo... Un gotita de sudor cruzo su frente. El miro a sus amigos y se paro en ese instante.

Una musica conocida comenzo a sonar y las letras aparecieron en la pantalla azul.

"No hace falta que me mires,  
no hace falta que lo digas,  
no hace falta que me expliques,  
cuando lloras o te ries,  
no hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amooo"

Al decir las ultimas palabras, Neji volteo a ver a su novia. TenTen casi lloraba de alegria y conforme seguia la cancion, se acerco inclinandose frente a ella; paro de cantar y y saco la sortija. Unos hermosos ojos cafes se cubrieron de lagrimas.

-TenTen, te gustaria pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?- Dijo hablando con el microfono. Un "Uuuuh!" general se escucho por todo el bar. Las otras chicas estaban muy nerviosas, era lo que esperaban. Aunque solo fuera uno el que se declarara esa noche, ellas se sentian felices de que al menos TenTen seria la primera en estar oficialmente comprometida. La joven extendio su mano izquierda y Neji puso el anillo en su dedo. Se unieron en un abrazo y un beso apasionado. El siguio cantando, perfectamente bien, vaya la redundancia, y al terminar le paso el microfono a Kiba. Las cuatro amigas vieron el precioso anillo que ahora les enseñaba timidamente la futura señora Hyuuga. La piedra era un precioso zafiro.

Kiba comenzo a cantar. Este si que lo hacia muy mal, en fin, eso no le quitaba lo guapo.

_***Ino y Kiba***_

Cuando termino el terrible espectaculo, vio que Ino bebia un Tequila Sunrise. Era la oportunidad.

-Miren alla! No es Elvis Presley?- Dijo apuntando hacia al otro lado del bar. Cuando todos desviaron la vista al lugar indicado, arrojo el anillo en la copa de su novia.

-Eres un mentiroso Kiba!- Dijo Naruto.

-Lo confundi, despues de todo, cuantos años tiene de muerto?- Rio.

Ino apuro su trago y cuando ya casi terminaba vio algo dentro de la copa, se espanto.  
-Kiba, que es esto?- Dijo sacando un precioso anillo con un enorme rubi.  
-Ino, quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?- Dijo un Kiba sonrojado. Ino solo negaba con la cabeza, eso fue como un golpe en el estomago.  
Kiba se puso triste...

-Yo... Yo entiendo si no aceptas...- Todos lo miraban detenidamente y el se levanto de su asiento, iba a irse, pero alguien lo detuvo.  
-Kiba... POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO!- Grito una Ino euforica. Se lanzo a los brazos del enamorado chico. Todo fue perfecto. Temari, Sakura y Hinata observaban, hasta cierto punto con envidia a las futuras novias.

_***Sakura y Naruto***_

Naruto estaba algo preocupado, no hallaba una forma de proponerselo a su novia. Y lo estuvo pensando durante las ultimas tres horas. Si que era un tonto y un poco falto de imaginacion. Intento la maniobra de Kiba. Sakura estaba tomando una deliciosa margarita, pero necesitaba una coartada para ponerlo en su copa.

-Miren, no es ese Sergio Andrade?- Todos voltearon, Que rayos hacia Sergio alli? Seguramente esta buscando un nuevo talento. Naruto rapidamente puso el anillo en la copa de Sakura. Entonces todos giraron. Sakura sin respirar se bebio de un golpe todo el contenido de la bebida. De repente les dio la espalda y temblaba, Naruto estaba feliz, al parecer Sakura lloraba de felicidad.

-Amor mio, te casarias conmigo?- Pregunto animadamente. No recibio respuesta, de repente la chica se llevo las manos al cuello y volteo a verlos. Estaba completamente morada! Se estaba ahogando, pues sin querer se trago el anillo y este le obstruia la respiracion.

-Ay! Que me quedo viudo!- Grito Naruto.

Temari corrio hacia la pelirrosa e hizo la maniobra de Heimlich. Por fortuna el anillo salto y dio en la cabeza de Shikamaru que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Tu! Baka, pudiste haberme matado!- Grito furiosa Sakura.  
-Lo siento... Sakura-Chan! Que respondes?- Pregunto un muy asustado Naruto.  
-QUE TE RESPONDO?- El chico cerro los ojos y espero a recibir el golpe. Como no venia nada abrio los ojos lentamente.  
Y vio a su novia muy pegadita a el y ya tenia puesto el anillo.  
-Claro que acepto, tontito!- Le dio palmaditas en su rubia cabeza y lo beso tiernamente.


	2. Una noche especial para ti y para mi

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_***Temari y Shikamaru***_

Despues del susto, todo volvio a la normalidad. Neji y TenTen, estaban muy juntitos, mientras que Ino y Kiba, planeaban algunos detalles de la boda. Sakura parecia en las nubes, mientras miraba el anillo de compromiso y Naruto trataba de despertarla de su mundo de ensueños. Temari volteo a ver de reojo a Shikamaru, estaba tan serio y lucia igual de perezoso que siempre. Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos y tanto Sasuke como su novio, no daban señas de querer proponer matrimonio. De repente el silencio fue roto por Shikamaru.

-Temari?- Ella se incorporo y se le lanzo encima, haciendo que se cayeran de la silla.

-Si, corazoncito! Acepto! Acepto!- Dandole besos en una posicion muy poco ortodoxa.

-Que bien! Porque no traigo dinero para pagar la cuenta...- Dijo sacandose de reves los bolsillos. Ella se puso de un color rojo brillante, todos contuvieron las risas.

-Era solo eso... PUES NO TRAIGO NADA!- Dijo mientras le daba una sonora bofetada. Se levanto y camino rumbo al baño.

Sus amigas fueron tras ella.

La encontraron llorando y le estuvieron dando animos pero no queria entender razones, despues de media hora salio muy orgullosa y molesta. Se sento lejos de su novio que se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida, pero ella ni siquiera le dirigio la mirada.

"Porque? Si ibamos tan bien? TenTen, luego Ino y Sakura... Seguia yo y al final... Hinata-Chan..." Pensaba que probablemente el no queria un compromiso asi. Si! Eso debia ser! El era muy flojo y de seguro sabria que el matrimonio es una gran responsabilidad.

Shikamaru la miraba atentamente. De repente un mesero se acerco a la rubia.

-Señorita! Disculpe, pero encontramos esto tirado en las afueras del establecimiento. Sabria reconocer a quien pertenecen estas cosas?- Le pregunto mientras le extendia una cartera de hombre. Dentro habia varias tarjetas. Tomo la primera y tenia una leyenda: TE AMO. No le tomo importancia, seguro pertenecia a un aburrido cursi. QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA?, la volvio a meter a su lugar. "Demonios! Que no traia una identificacion o licencia de conducir?" Suspiro molesta, siguio buscando y por fin la encontro. La licencia decia asi: NARA SHIKAMARU. No dijo nada, entonces el hombre puso en sus manos una cajita forrada de seda blanca, ella comenzo a temblar. Abrio lentamente la tapa y ante sus ojos aparecio el anillo con un topacio reluciente. Se quedo sin habla, volteo a ver al desdichado, pero ya no estaba. Ahora le tenia enfrente.

-Que dices, Temari?- Pregunto el chico.  
-S-si! Oh! Shikamaru... Gracias... Crei que...- Comenzo a llorar, pero el Nara limpio suavemente sus lagrimas. Ahora eran cuatro felices parejas, pero habia una chica que a pesar de que sus amigas estaban muy felices, no se sentia nada bien.

_***Hinata y Sasuke***_

Poco despues de las diez, salieron del lugar a cenar y festejar con un enorme pastel a Ino. Ellas miraban a Hinata un poco seria, pero la Hyuuga trataba, como siempre, parecer de lo mas normal y contenta. Sasuke seguia como si nada.

-Cantemos las mañanitas a Ino!- Alento Sakura a los demas.

-El dia que tu naciste, nacieron los dinosaurios y en la pila del bautismo, cantaron los cavernarios...- Sakura empezo esta extraña version de "Las mañanitas" y todos los demas la siguieron.

Ino se molesto por la ofensa, solo estaba cumpliendo veinticuatro años. Agarro del cuello a Sakura y la estrello en el pastel, asi la dejo haciendo presion sobre ella. Sin percatarse de que la muchacha hacia varios movimientos desesperados para apartarla con los brazos, hasta que ya solo su pie derecho daba unas debiles patadas.

-Inooo! Mi Sukura!- Grito Naruto, solto a su pobre novia del agarre de Ino, la pelirrosa estaba cubierta de pastel. Afortunadamente, despues de unos segundos comenzo a respirar y a tomar color.

-Do-Donde estoy?- Dijo limpiandose la gran frente.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Naruto asustado.

Todos estaban consternados, ya era la segunda vez que pasaba.

-Ino-Cerda, como pudiste hacerme esto?- Dijo cerrando los puños y yendose a los golpes contra su amiga. Kiba y Naruto las separaron.

-Lo siento!- Ino abrazo a su amiga llorando.

Despues de estos acontecimientos, ya era casi la medianoche. Se depidieron y solo quedaron, Sasuke y Hinata.

-Vamos a caminar, te parece?- Ella asintio levemente. Fueron al parque que estaba frente al restaurante, anduvieron por la pequeña vereda sin decir ni una palabra. Sasuke volteo a verla, pues se habia retrasado unos pasos. Ella tenia inclinada la cabeza y se veia triste.  
-Que tienes?- Le pregunto friamente.

-Na-nada!- Dijo Hinata sonrojandose y negando con ambas manos.

-Entonces, camina...- Parecia mas una orden que una peticion. El no la espero y continuo caminando, sin prestarle la debida atencion. A ella no le parecio raro, siempre era asi.

Recordo como es que inicio su romance... Sasuke solo la tomo de los brazos y le planto un beso. "Ya eres mi novia, entendido!" Le dijo sin soltarla. Nunca habia visto una peticion de noviazgo tan extraña como esa.  
Aunque nunca decia mas de la cuenta, como un te amo o algo asi, el no lo consideraba necesario. Aunque no se lo dijera, lo demostraba y eso debia ser suficiente para ella, O no?

Hinata apuro el paso y le dio alcance. Sin decirle nada a Sasuke, se aferro a su brazo derecho y continuaron la caminata. Una sonrisa encantadora se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha. La noche era clarisima, se podian ver las estrellas, eran millones y millones de ellas. Cuando llegaron al pequeño mirador, Sasuke la abrazo por detras y contemplaron el hermoso cielo.

-Hinata, quiero que veas detenidamente el cielo...- Le dijo el pelinegro. De repente los ojos de su novia brillaron al ver el espectaculo.

-Una lluvia de estrellas!- Dijo emocionada. Cientos de pequeños fragmentos de rocas cruzaban la atmosfera incendiandose. El resplandor de esos lineas plateadas se reflejaban en los ojos de la Hyuuga.

De repente, frente a su vista aparecio un diamante... No podia creerlo y penso que Sasuke jamas le pediria eso, al menos no por ahora... Ahora si que estaba sin habla. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayo desmayada. Solo alcanzo a oir: "Te casarias conmigo?"

Paso mas de media hora hasta que Hinata, recupero el sentido. Se veia hermosa, aunque claro, la ropa que traia no dejaba nada a la imaginacion.

-Que dices? Aceptas?- Le pregunto, mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella asintio debilmente mientras se sonrojaba. Sasuke la abrazo y ella comenzo a llorar.

-Sasuke-Kun... Porque no me lo pediste en el bar como a todas mis amigas?- Pregunto la joven. Despues de unos momentos, el contesto.

- Tsk! Yo se que lo hubieras querido asi, pero creeme, esta era una noche especial... Era tuya y mia, aunque no culpo a los chicos, me gusto como se declararon a excepcion de Naruto, ese Dobe! Casi mata a la pobre de Sakura... Y aunque no te lo habia dicho, te amo Hinata-Chan, de verdad...- Dijo al fin. La ojiperla abrazo con mas fuerza a su novio y futuro marido. Agradeciendole de corazon, por esas palabras que la hacian inmensamente feliz.

Se quedaron alli dandose el mas dulce de los besos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

_**Kamiry Hatake**_

_**TemaRiLand**_

_**Layill**_

_**Leonardo**_

_**Selene Curse**_

_**KierinaHana**_


	3. Akatsuki Love

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Pasaron más de dos semanas. La fecha de la boda colectiva seria en un mes. Se les veía muy contentas y a cada oportunidad dejaban volar la imaginación.

Estaban todas en un lujoso restaurante Frances, esperando a Hana, Tsume, Tsunade, Kurenai y Shizune, al parecer les iban a festejar su despedida de solteras.

-Ino-Cerda, ya elegiste tu vestido de novia?- Pregunto una chica pelirrosa, sorbiendo el delicioso café.

-Si, frentona, aunque costo muy caro… Pero claro, Kiba si tiene los medios… Jajaja- Riendo, Ino hacia una seña con su mano derecha que se usa para simular el dinero.

-La verdad, Hinata y yo los compramos juntas, es un diseñador muuuy bueno, creo que es de México o algo así…- Dijo TenTen, mirando a las chicas.

-Si, y quien es?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Mitzy, creo…- Contesto Hinata.

-Y tu Temari?- Todas giraron a ver a la joven.

-Bueno, mis hermanos Garaa y Kankuro, al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decision de casarme con Shikamaru, la verdad yo creía que mis sueños no se lograrían, pero les hice ver de buenas maneras que estaban en un error.- Su mente viajo al Hospital y más concretamente, al área de Terapia Intensiva.

-Ellos van a pagar mi parte de la boda…-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ay! Garaa… Temari, si no fuera porque estoy enamorada de Naruto, amiga mía, te haría mi cuñada…- Dijo la Haruno suspirando. Todas rieron.

-Vaya si que están felices!- Dijo Tsume mientras saludaba a su nuera y a las chicas.

-Hola a todas!- Saludaron Hana, Kurenai y Shizune.

-Donde esta Tsunade?- Pregunto TenTen.

-Alli viene, se estaba peleando con el Valet Parking… Ya saben como se las gasta mi jefa…- Contesto Shizune.

-Maldición, que acaso tengo un busto muy prominente?- Pregunto enfadada Tsunade.

-No… Para nada…- Dijeron todas al unísono.

-Yo lo se…- Ella se paro muy sexy, y si que lo era.

-Vaya son las siete, que? Nos vamos?- Hana miraba insistentemente su reloj, había dejado a los trillizos con Shino y estaba preocupada.

-Vamos, hija… Shino es un buen padre…- Dijo Tsume, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tu crees? Los niños estaban jugando con arañas la otra vez… Que asco!- Hana hacia una mueca muy graciosa, haciendo que todas rieran divertidas.

-No te preocupes Asuma también me preocupaba al principio pero, recuerda que no todos nacen siendo buenos padres…- Miro de reojo a Hinata.

-Y a donde vamos a ir a festejar?- Ino quería saber a toda costa.

-Muy bien, aunque ya no será una sorpresa. Va a ser en "El escondite de los Akatsuki".

-Queee?- Gritaron las cinco futuras esposas, y no era para menos, los Akatsuki eran los más guapos bailarines de lo que comúnmente se denomina "Solo para mujeres".

Pagaron la cuenta y se alejaron de allí.

Después de veinte minutos llegaron al lugar indicado. Sakura y Hinata iban retrasadas. Entraron al lugar y comenzaron a buscar a sus amigas. Demás esta decir que la ojiperla iba con el alma en un hilo. Ese lugar no era para ella, pero en fin, no podía hacerles un desaire a sus amigas, así que sin más decidió acompañarlas. Todas ya estaban allí, con una mano, Kurenai les hacia señas para que se acercaran. Sakura pidió unas piñas coladas y una tras otra fueron acabándose lentamente, ya se estaban poniendo "Happies."

De repente una voz sonó fuerte en sus oidos.

-Buenas noches damitas… Soy el DJ Orochimaru… Nos dijo un pajarito que hay unas futuras esposas entre nosotros, que pena, les pedimos a las cinco nenas que suban al escenario. Ino y Sakura corrieron muy emocionadas subiendo a trompicones los pequeños escalones, seguidas de Temari y TenTen que caminaban lentamente… Muy bien, muéstrenos sus atributos para bailar. Las tres primeras bailaban muy bien al ritmo de "Sexy Movimiento".

-Si, a gozar!- Pero en seguida el DJ reparo en TenTen, quien se movía como si estuviera recibiendo electrochoques.

-Novia numero cuatro, así me gustas mas!- Ella se sonrojo y comenzó a mejorar el baile.

De repente la música paro… Faltaba una chica… Rápidamente un reflector la busco por todo el antro.

-Novia numero cinco, donde estas?- Una mujer rubia muy exuberante apunto, a donde estaba una tímida Hinata.

-Aquí esta!- Grito jalándola hacia el escenario, sin duda ya estaba ebria.

Las otras chicas la alentaban a subir, sin más subió con dificultad los escalones. Había mucha gente, entre mujeres y un grupo de chicos raros.

Ella lentamente se comenzó a mover. Enfrente del escenario había una pasarela que dividía casi a la mitad el lugar y encima de este había colgada una soga.

Sakura ya pasada de copas, corrió por el pequeño tramo hasta apearse de un brinco a la cuerda.

-Mírenme, chicas! Jajaja!- Así estaba meciéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que la cuerda no resistió más y se rompió. Allá fue a dar la pobre chica, se levanto como si nada, sobandose en salva sea la parte. Todas corrieron para ver como se encontraba, al ver que estaba bien, regresaron a donde estaban bailando. Ahora habían acomodado cinco sillas a lo largo del escenario.

-Muy bien, listas para su sorpresa?- Pregunto el DJ .

Todas se miraban unas a otras confundidas, "Que sorpresa?" Se preguntaron y voltearon a ver a las mujeres que estaban en la mesa, quienes sonrieron entre ellas con complicidad.

Cada una ocupo su lugar.

-Novia numero uno, recibe tu regalo: Kabuto-Kun!- Un joven peligris comenzó a bailar enfrente de ella. Ino rió encantada.

-Pero novia numero dos, no te pongas triste- Temari hizo una mueca y pensó "Triste yo?".

-Recibe tu regalito, nada mas y nada menos que Pein, acaso no te derrites por el?- Temari se sonrojo a medias, de verdad que el pelirrojo era por demás sexy.

Sakura miraba de reojo a los galanes y con una enorme sonrisa esperaba a su "galán"…

-Y para ti novia numero tres, recibe al guapísimo Sasori… De verdad crees merecer algo mas?- Pregunto burlonamente Orochimaru.

-Y para mis tiernas niñatas, novia numero cuatro y cinco, reciban a Hidan y Deidara!- Dos chicos se acercaron a TenTen y a Hinata respectivamente. Todos hacían movimientos por demás sensuales. Traian unas capas de color negro que les cubría su cuerpo, estas tenían dibujos de nubecillas color bermellón.

-Akatsuki, fuera capas!- A la orden, todas estas volaron sobre las cabezas de las chicas, que estaban mas que impresionadas con lo que veían: Todos traían una diminuta tanga.

Hinata se cubrió los ojos, al ver a sus amigas.

Ino ponía descaradamente billetes en la ropa interior de Kabuto, mientras que Temari sentó a Pein en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle los brazos.. Estas chicas si que eran unas atrevidas. Sakura agarro a nalgadas a Sasori y Tenten estaba más que roja, puesto que Hidan le acercaba sus partes nobles a la cara.

Deidara se desespero con la chica que le toco, era demasiado inocentona, pero sin dudarlo le quito sus manos de la cara y casi la obligo a acariciarle los pectorales. Así duraron un buen rato y el baile estaba a todo vuelo.

De repente la música paro y un DJ Orochimaru voló por la ventana de la cabina de sonido, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso al caer sobre unas mesas.- Todos voltearon hacia ese lugar y allí estaban cinco intrusos. Las chicas casi se desmayaron del susto al reconocerlos. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke, miraban furiosos a las cinco parejas que estaban en una posición muy peculiar.

-Ya nos llevo la…- Dijo Sakura sin soltar el trasero de Sasori.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ñacañaca… Espero les haya gustado… Reviews? Please?**_


	4. La huida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, todos los clientes, en su mayoria mujeres salieron huyendo de alli, al igual que Hana, Tsume, Tsunade, Kurenai y Shizune. Las que organizaron todo, se lavaron las manos de ese asunto y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

El lugar quedo vacio a excepcion de los bailarines, las chicas, los novios molestos y como veinte guardias de seguridad.

Hinata de repente se sintio mareada y se desmayo, haciendo que el rubio Deidara le cayera encima. Eso fue todo!

-Que rayos estan haciendo?- Grito Naruto muy enfadado.

-No es lo que piensas...- Sakura empujo a Sasori que cayo del escenario con las piernas volando.

Que no es lo que pensamos?- Kiba se cruzo de brazos.

-Chuchin, por favor... No te enojes- Ino trataba de calmar a su novio, pero el le hizo un desprecio, ella bajo la mirada al suelo. Kiba de repente reparo en la tanga de Kabuto que estaba llena de billetes de cien dolares.

-No me digas que ese es el dinero que te di para el vestido de novia?- Al chico casi le dio un infarto.

-Temari? Que rayos te pasa?- Shikamaru, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, pero no habia de que preocuparse de todas formas era de noche. El se acerco amenazadoramente a la pareja, Temari lanzo al suelo a Pein y se alejo de su alcance.

La pelirrosa corrio hacia donde estaban Deidara y su amiga para reanimarla,despues de unos segundos volvio en si.

Hinata miro a Sasuke, que no le dijo nada. Pero al ver su gelida mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba muy furioso y como ella sabia, el era muy orgulloso y dificilmente la perdonaria.

-No lo puedo creer! No de ti, TenTen ni de usted Hinata-Sama pero de estas- Dijo Neji apuntando a Sakura, a Ino y a Temari. –Lo creo todo- Kiba volteo molesto hacia donde estaba el Hyuuga.

-Que paso compadre, asi nos llevamos ahora?- Es seguro que el castaño no le gusto el comentario de su amigo.

-Callense ya! Vamos a darles a estos tipos su merecido y despues arreglaremos nuestros asuntos con estas infieles!- Naruto no reparo en llamarles asi a las chicas, que en ese momento se juntaron y se hicieron bolita debajo de la mesa mas proxima al lugar donde comenzo la pelea. Sasuke fue el primero en agarrar a Deidara y darle de puñetazos.

-En el rostro, no! De eso vivo!- Grito Deidara, pero el pelinegro no contaba con su astucia, el rubio se defendia muy bien.

Kiba agarro a Kabuto de los brazos lanzandolo lejos y fue a dar a la barra donde rompio varias botellas. Naruto no se quedo atras, Sasori estaba mareado pues cayo de cabeza cuando Sakura lo avento, fue una ventaja y fue facil para el Uzumaki. Pein agarro a Shikamaru de su colita de caballo y le dio varias vueltas,como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, pero se le volteo el "chirrion por el palito" y el Nara le dio una patada en salva sea la parte. Neji traia del cuello a Hidan, quien era muy alto, pero aun asi no se intimido, dandole su merecido.

Las chicas lloraban con gran desconsuelo, que esperaban ellas despues de esto?

De repente los guardias, se les echaron tambien encima a los pobres chicos para detenerlos y Temari les dijo a sus amigas que era el momento para escapar. Todas salieron sigilosamente del lugar y Kiba grito:

-No las dejen ir!-

Ellas se voltearon asustadas, pero todos estaban enfrascados en una terrible lucha, asi que sin mas, huyeron sin voltear a ver si alguno de ellos las seguia o no.

Rapidamente cogieron un taxi.

Subio primero Ino, seguida de Hinata, Sakura y Temari.

-Arranquese chofer! Vamos pisele al acelerador!- Ordeno Sakura muy nerviosa, el hombre arranco el motor cuando aun no cerraban la puerta del auto.

-Esperen! Falta TenTen!- Grito Hinata. Al apurarse a subir se olvidaron de su amiga. Ya habian recorrrido casi media cuadra, cuando el taxi freno de golpe y alli venia una castaña corriendo casi sin aire.

-Casi me dejan...- Suspiro cansada.

-Pues mas vale que te subas, ya salieron los chicos!- Todas voltearon y alla venian los cinco corriendo a darles alcance. No le dieron tiempo a TenTen de subir por si sola, Temari la halo de la mano y la metio cayendo arriba de las demas.

-Ahora si dele, dele!- Grito la No Sabaku.

El auto arranco lentamente, eso las hizo desesperarse.

Ino ya molesta, porque casi les pisaban los talones, golpeo el asiento del hombre que manejaba a vuelta de rueda.

-Oiga! Podria apurarse!- Ordeno la Yamanaka.

-Señora, aqui es a treintaycinco millas por hora, lo siento!- Dijo fastidiado.

Las otras chicas miraban muy asustadas a Ino, sabian que a ella le molestaba que le hicieran bromas respecto a su edad, el la llamo "Señora".

De un golpe lo desmayo y ahora si, quien iba a manejar? Ninguna sabia, pues tenian sus propios choferes particulares. El auto comenzo a zarandearse de un lado a otro y las chicas estaban muy asustadas.

-Ino! Baka, cuidado!- Grito Sakura, halandose los cabellos desesperada.

Como pudo la rubia avento al chofer a un lado de una patada y manejo el auto. Pero como no sabia, piso el acelerador en vez del freno... Y alla iban casi volando a noventa.

-Nooo! Vamos a morir y sin haber amado!- Gritaba TenTen abrazada de Temari.

-Chicas...- Dijo una timida voz.

-Que Hinata?- Pregunto Ino tratando de soltar el acelerador y esquivando los demas autos.

-Y-yo se co-conducir!- De repente todas voltearon a verla.

-Y por que no lo dijiste antes?- Gritaron todas al unisono.

-En fin y ahora que hago?- Pregunto la nueva conductora.

-Suelta poco a poco el acelerador, ahora pisa el freno levemente, asi...- Hinata no supo como explicarse, pero Ino era inteligente e inmediatamente capto el mensaje. Despues de un rato se detuvieron, afortunadamente nadie las vio. O eso creian...

Una patrulla se situo detras de ellas. Ino cambio lugares con Hinata antes de que se acercara el oficial. Ella si tenia licencia.

Se acerco el policia y Hinata estaba muy nerviosa.

-Me podria decir, señorita a que se debe la prisa?- Dijo un malencarado sujeto.

-E-este...- Ella tartamudeaba.

-Señor loque paso fue que mi amiga va... A TENER UN BEBE! Y abordamos este taxi, pero el chofer se desmayo y estabamos nerviosas, fue por eso que veniamos muy rapido!- Dijo Temari acariciando la barriga de TenTen.

-Queee?- Grito la castaña. La rubia le guiño un ojo y ella le siguio el juego.

-Como podra ver, ya estamos mas tranquilas...-Dijo Sakura.

-Estuvieron casi a punto de que me las llevara a la comisaria y de alli no saldrian en un muy buen tiempo.- Todas suspiraron tranquilas.

-Como sigue, Señora?- Pregunto el policia dirigiendose a la "futura mama".

-Bien, gracias... Solo fue una falsa alarma...- Dijo TenTen nerviosamente.

-Pueden irse...- El hombre se alejo y como estaban casi a media calle, Hinata aparco el auto. Ahora tenian que alquilar otro. Le dejaron el dinero al chofer y estuvieron esperando a que pasara el proximo taxi.

De repente los celulares de todas ellas sonaron al mismo tiempo. Parecia una orquesta en aquella avenida, pero ninguna queria contestar. Asi estuvieron quince minutos, escuchando aquella sinfonia, hasta que se subieron al nuevo taxi. Iban muy serias,de repente comenzaron a sonar nuevamente, pero ahora eran mensajes de texto.

Sakura leyo el suyo: "Donde estan?"

-Nos van a buscar y a matar...- Dijo Ino llorando.

-Que dices?- Dijeron todas al unisono.

-Miren...- Les enseño el celular, todas vieron el mensaje. "Ya acordamos buscarlas y les vamos a dar cuello!"

Todas comenzaron a llorar descontroladamente. Temari le dio direcciones al chofer para que las dejaran en la casa de campo de su familia.

Continuara...

_**Agradecimientos especiales a todos **__**los que han leido esta historia y todos los que me han dejado reviews... Gracias X9**_


	5. Nadie lo esperaba

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

De pie se quedaron los chicos y observaron como sus novias huian en el taxi, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

-Maldicion! Ahora que va a pasar? Yo no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos!- Dijo Kiba poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Yo opino que les llamemos, van a pagar caro!- Naruto apreto los puños, habia visto a la dueña de sus quincenas agarrando otras nalgas que no eran las suyas y eso era el colmo de la infidelidad.

-No! Los que van a pagar, son ustedes!- Todos giraron a ver quien les habia hablado. Era una mujer joven de cabello azulado, tenia una flor en el cabello y los miraba furiosamente.

-Quien es usted?- Pregunto Shikamaru bostezando.

-Soy Yutaka Konan, la dueña del bar y han cometido barbaridades en contra de mis pobres bailarines… Es su trabajo y si tenian un problema con sus queridas novias, no es culpa de mis muchachos! Ahora, tienen que pagar por los destrozos, por el vestuario, por el consumo de las clientas que no liquidaron su cuenta a causa del zafarrancho… Casi me dejaron en la ruina, asi que…- Ella no continuo pues Sasuke saco su chequera y con el cheque que le entrego en sus manos, Konan se quedo mas que satisfecha.

-Gracias… A ver si vienen mas seguido por aqui…- Ella dio media vuelta y se alejo hacia el lugar de donde habia venido. Momentos despues estaban llamando insistentemente a sus queridas novias. Como no contestaban, les comenzaron a mandar amenazas en mensajes de texto.

-Esto es estupido, vamos a hacer algo para vengarnos!- Dijo Sasuke y sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados. Quien se lo iba a imaginar?

_**Plaza Garibaldi en Konoha**_

Frente a varias botellas de tequila estaban los cinco chicos.

Kiba y Naruto lloraban a moco tendido, mientras que Shikamaru dormitaba sobre la mesa. Y a causa de la escena, Neji y Sasuke desviaban la vista de sus companeros, en realidad no querian que nadie se enterara de que venian juntos.

Entonces Kiba pidio una cancion al mariachi que contrataron y abrazado de Naruto, comenzaron a cantar .

-" Tengo que olvidar su amor, pues me causa un gran dolor… Su cariño me hace daño, es mejor no verla mas, no la quiero recordar para que vivir soñando…" Comenzo el Inuzuka, que como ya sabemos cantaba horrible.

-"Tambien a mi me paso, yo por ahi tuve un amor que jugo con mi cariño, toda el alma me partio, con la herida me dejo… Se largo sin un motivo…" Si el Inuzuka lo hacia mal, Naruto lo hacia peor.

-"Yo te quiero aconsejar, si lo aceptas como amigo, sigue enfrente tu camino otro amor ha de llegar…- El castaño lanzaba tales berridos, que muchos turistas huyeron del lugar.

-Pues bien, mi querido amigo… Tu consejo esta muy bien, pero mientras que le digo, pero mientras como le hago para olvidar a esa mujer…- Naruto lanzo un chillido que desperto al Nara, quien se elvanto de un brinco. Al escuchar esa cancion, se apresuro a continuarla.

-"Yo te invito mi amigo, que compartas mis penas y que toque el mariachi, aunque mal paguen ellas…"- Sasuke se levanto y pago a los musicos; pues ya estaba harto de los lloros de sus amigos.

-Idiotas, cuando les dije vengarnos me referia a pagarles con la misma moneda y asi ellas valorarian mas a sus futuros esposos!- Dijo Sasuke muy molesto. Pero Shikamaru comenzo a vomitar, mientras que Naruto besaba a Kiba en las mejillas.

-Yo, lo quiero mucho compadre… Usted y estos son mis amigos, los quiero a todos…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de caer desmayado.

- Compadre, hagame campo…- Dijo el Inuzuka acurrucandose en el suelo junto a Naruto y le paso la pierna por encima. Sasuke rodo los ojos, se estaban comportando como unos dementes.

Neji suspiro cansado, esa iba a ser una noche larguisima.

_**En otra parte de la ciudad… **_

La casa de campo de la Familia No Sabaku, era enorme y muy elegante. Tenia doce habitaciones, un gimnasio, una piscina interior y una exterior, canchas de tenis, entre otras cosas. Las chicas aunque tristes, estaban encantadas con las comodidades que alli tendrian.

-Muy bien! Cada una va a tener su propia habitacion, queda prohibido hablarles a los muchachos o contestarles si llaman a los celulares, si no, se las van a ingeniar para localizarnos.- Les dijo Temari.

-Hinata, TenTen… Que les escribieron los chicos?- Pregunto Ino, cambiando de tema.

-Neji-Kun, me escribio que aunque me fuera al fin del mundo, el me iba a encontrar…- Algo que consideraba tonto de por si.

-E-este… Sa-sasuke-Kun, esta muy enfadado y me dijo que no queria verme y que…-Ella aspiro profundamente. -Que no me iba a hablar en un buen tiempo…- Comenzo a sollozar.

-Rayos! Y todo fue culpa de Tsunade y las demas… Debemos averiguar quien fue el boca floja o la…- Dijo Sakura, mientras se levantaba y encendia el enorme televisor de la sala.

De repente pasaron unas imagenes del noticiero matutino.

-Y hoy en las noticias de las dos y media de la mañana. Cinco delincuentes atacaron a un grupo de bailarines exoticos. Los denominados "Akatsuki" se encuentran en terapia intensiva del Hospital Presbiteriano de Konoha, se cree que fue una riña pasional y los atacantes no han sido, hasta el momento, identificados. En otras noticias, los hermanos Kankuro y Gaara No Sabaku, salieron hoy del Hospital, despues de permanecer dos semanas gravemente heridos y apunto de morir, debido a multiples hematomas ocasionados por un atacante, que al parecer, tampoco ha sido identificado. Esperemos que las autoridades den pronto con los malhechores… En otras noticias…- La pelirrosa apago el televisor.

-No puede ser… Creo que esto se salio de control, Naruto-Kun… Que estaras haciendo ahora?- Lentamente se dejo caer en el sofa.

Temari trajo del minibar dos botellas de Vodka y tres de Whisky, mientras que Ino puso cinco copas sobre la mesilla de centro. Todas rieron, al menos olvidarian los estragos del dia anterior.

Hinata las acompaño, aunque nunca habia tomado, queria olvidar el problema que tuvo con su novio. Asi que bebio como si no hubiera un mañana. Despues de una rato, comenzaron a perder la nocion de lo que las rodeaba y comenzaron a bailar como Tom Cruise en "Negocios Riesgosos". Demas esta decir que todas quedaron en bragas y unas pequeñas camisetas, parecian meseras de Hooter's.

Eran mas de las diez de la mañana, cuando la Hyuuga desperto… Le dolia terriblemente la cabeza a causa de la resaca. Esa era la primera y ultima vez que tomaba licor! Miro a su alrededor, Sakura dormia metida debajo del sofa, mientras que Ino y Temari estaban abrazadas y bien dormidas… Por lo que pudo recordar lloraron a mas no poder y no era para menos, estaban a punto de que sus novios rompieran los compromisos. Este ultimo pensamiento la hizo temblar, porque pudiera ser que a ellas las perdonaran pero era muy dificil que su Sasuke hiciera lo mismo. TenTen ya se habia levantado y venia del baño bostezando.

-Que horrible Hinata-chan! Ya no vuelvo a tomar…- Hinata asintio, estando de acuerdo con la castaña.

Despues de que todas despertaron, Temari les presto algo de ropa. Mientras que sus sirvientes recogian y limpiaban el desastre que era la sala, cada una tomo una ducha. Por fortuna, era domingo y tenian tiempo para relajarse… Temari les dio aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y almorzaron tranquilamente.

-Temari-sama, llamo su hermano, el Señor Kankuro-san…- Una de las criadas se acerco y le hablo quedo a la rubia.

-No le dijiste que estamos aqui, cierto?- Todas se asustaron al escuchar esto.

-No Señorita!- Dijo la mujer.

-Fiuuu! Por poco y nos desmayamos! Y que queria mi hermano?- Pregunto dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Pues que en una hora tengamos lista la casa, porque van a venir el y Gaara-san, ademas de todos sus amigos para festejar una despedida de solteros…- Temari escupio del susto el jugo de naranja, TenTen comenzo a ahogarse con la comida que se habia llevado a la boca, Hinata se desmayo y Sakura e Ino se levantaron a auxiliar a la pobre chica, pero como se pusieron nerviosas y corrieron al mismo tiempo, chocaron de frente.

-Ay! Ino-cerda!- Grito la pelirrosa.

-Acaso quieres que tenga una frente tan prominente como la tuya?- Pregunto Ino, llevandose la mano a su cabeza. Casi se iban a poner a pelear pero repararon en TenTen que ya no daba señales de vida. Despues de que paso el susto, comenzaron a planear respecto a lo que iban a hacer, cuando de repente oyeron el ruido de varios autos que se acercaron. Corrieron a la ventana.

Afuera estaban: Asuma el esposo de Kurenai, Iruka el novio de Shizune, Shino el esposo de Hana, Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Jiraiya y Kakashi. Despues en otro auto llegaron Rock Lee y Mighty Guy. Sakura miro a Tenten.

-Tambien el profe de artisticas y el actor mas cotizado de la escuela?- La joven hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa, cierto es que eran muy amigos de Neji.

Entonces llegaron sus novios en sus respectivos autos y seguido de ellos, una Limousina en la cual venian Gaara y Kankuro, estos ultimos salieron del vehiculo con muletas y vendados de los pies a la cabeza. Todas giraron hacia la No Sabaku, ella solo sonrio.

-Era necesario!- Dijo con autosuficiencia y temerosas de ella, se alejaron un poco. Pobre Shikamaru.

-Alli vienen, corramos arriba, apurense!- Hablo en voz queda Ino. Vieron al ama de llaves que se acercaba a la puerta.

-No les digas que estamos aqui, de acuerdo?- Le suplico Temari, la mujer solo asintio y abrio la puerta lentamente.

-Yuki, esta todo listo?- Saludo Gaara, ayudado de Naruto.

-Si, señor, pero aun no llegan las bailarinas… Dijeron que en treinta minutes estarian aqui sin ningun problema…- Dijo la mujer respetuosamente.

Temari se habia quedado en lo alto de las escaleras, muy bien escondida detras de una planta. Estaba escuchando todo.

-Auuum! Y cuantas nenas son?- Pregunto una voz varonil y la rubia apreto los puños, ese era Shikamaru.

"Hijo de tu… Cuando estemos frente a frente, te voy a …" Ella desperto de sus pensamientos, Kankuro le contesto al pelinegro.

-Pues una para cada uno, por supuesto… Jajaja- Rio el joven.

Sigilosamente se alejo rumbo a la habitacion donde se habian escondido.

Al abrir la puerta, Temari no las encontro.

-Chicas, donde estan?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-Aqui, debajo de la cama…- Salio Sakura, seguida de Hinata, TenTen e Ino. Habian optado por esconderse, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

Les conto lo acontecido… Comenzaron a llorar, ahora ellos se iban a divertir con otras chicas y eso les molestaba, mas bien les daban unos celos, que no hallaban la puerta.

Los invitados y los festejados estaban charlando muy animadamente.

-Jajaja Asi que fueron ustedes?- Pregunto el de cabello blanco y rebelde. El era el mayor de todos los presentes, pero cuando escuchaba de chicas, el era el primero en estar presente.

-Si, aunque aun no me explico… Como se enteraron, Jiraiya?- Pregunto Kiba, cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues salieron en las noticias de la mañana!- Interrumpio Kakashi.

-Que? Como pudo ser posible y mencionaron nuestros nombres?- Neji no daba credito a lo que oia, que vergonzoso seria para las empresas Hyuuga y su tio, seguro lo mataria.

-Oh! Yo tambien lo vi, pero no se preocupen… Fueron unos delincuentes desconocidos…- Dijo Asuma, llevandose un cigarrillo a la boca. - Lo que si, Kurenai se puso muy nerviosa al ver el noticiero, le pregunte del porque y no supo que decir...- El se quedo meditando, aunque nadie supo darle una respuesta concreta. Al parecer ninguno de los novios las habian visto.

-Y como se enteraron de que estaban en ese lugar?- Iruka tomo la palabra, ya que los otros comenzaron a hablar de negocios.

Shikamaru dio un bostezo, Kiba bebio apresuradamente de su copa, mientras que Neji se levanto y lo ignoro por completo.

-PUES COMO HABRIA DE SER? La mama de Chuchin, Kurenai-Sama, Shizune, Tsunade-Sama y HANA, las llevaron a ese lugar de mala muerte, menos mal que Shino nos dio el pitazo!- Naruto no midio sus palabras. De repente Iruka y Asuma, estaban frente a el, mirandolo con ojos furiosos.

-Que has dichooo?- Gritaron los dos al unisono.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos, Sasuke se llevo una mano a la frente. "Eres un Dobe, Uzumaki!"

-E-esto… Mas bien, creo que las obligo Tsunade-sama… Pues ella es jefa de Shizune y ya ven como es de terca, ademas de que es muy amiga de Tsume-sama y Kurenai-sama… Asi que… Ademas, quienes estaban en una posicion muy vergonzosa eran nuestras novias!- Fue lo que dijo y se callo. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, camino de alli y se sirvio un trago, quedandose a una distancia prudente.

-Asi que fuiste tu, Shino?-Pregunto Kankuro.

-Fue un accidente, Kiba me llamo y pregunto por Hana, pero estaba muy atareado… Cuidar unos trillizos no es facil y sin querer se me salio…- Dijo el joven de cabello chocolate.

-Bah! Y porque estas tan tranquilo de que tu esposa haya ido a un lugar asi?- Gaara arqueo una ceja, esperando una respuesta factible. Todos giraron en direccion al Aburame y por un momento se quedaron en silencio.

-Simple, amo a mi esposa y se que ella me ama… De algo estoy cien por ciento seguro… Jamas me engañaria, a eso se le llama CONFIANZA… Creen que vine a escondidas a este lugar?- Miro a su alrededor, mientras se acomodaba las gafas oscuras que le gustaba usar aunque fuera de noche. Todos los que habian estado celosos, bajaron la vista avergonzados, sin duda Shino les habia dado una leccion.

-Tienes toda la razon, Shino!- Dijo Rock Lee.

-Asi es mi discipulo… Por cierto, ya tengo una nueva obra de teatro: "Las andanzas de un fanfarron" y adivina quien sera la estrella principal?- Mighty Guy le guino el ojo a Rock Lee, su hijo adoptivo. Todos los miraron desconcertados, a pesar de que no eran de la misma sangre, eran tan parecidos.

-En fin… Creo que eso es actuar con inmadurez, respecto a ustedes- Dijo Kakashi apuntando a los cinco futuros esposos, el burro hablando de orejas.

-Itachi… A que horas vienen las chicas?- Pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco y lborotado.

-No lo se… Jiraiya-san, debe ser paciente…- Dijo el Uchiha friamente.

Hinata salio de la habitacion, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Las demas se quedaron sollozando y esperaron a ver que noticias les traia.

De repente el timbre sono y la ojiperla, desde el mismo lugar donde habia estado Temari anteriormente, pudo ver con lujo de detalles lo que estaba aconteciendo. Todos los hombres estaban sentados en la sala y Gaara le pidio a Sasuke que abriera la puerta. Al accedio a regañadientes. Un hombre de edad madura y vestido de rosa, entro sonriendo.

-Hola, guaaapo! Ya estan aqui mis chicas… Muchachas… Ay, pasen adelante!- El hombre era demasiado amanerado.

-Tsk!…- Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Ay! Corazon que malhumorado…- El hombre estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

Cinco chicas entraron y saludaron a Sasuke, pero la ultima lo beso en los labios. Hinata se quedo petrificada. "Sa-Sasuke! Esto no se va a quedar asi…"

-Cariño, dinos en que habitacion se pueden cambiar mis nenas?- Pregunto el hombre subiendo las largas escaleras, Hinata dio un respingo y salio corriendo, encerrandose en el cuarto donde las demas la esperaban escondidas debajo de la cama. Entro y con cuidado cerro la puerta, metiendose luego al "Refugio contra novios molestos y celosos".

-Hinata, que pasa?- Pregunto Ino.

-Ya llegaron las ofrecidotas, una idiota beso a MI Sasuke…- Dijo muy molesta, todas voltearon a verla sorprendidas. Hinata no era asi, pero la vieron apretar los puños, quien la viera? La mas tranquila de todas, resulto ser la mas celosa. Duraron unos minutos en silencio y ya se estaban cansando de estar alli. Casi estaban a punto de salir, cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe. Unos fortachones llevaban baules llenos de ropa, zapatos, joyas y maquillaje.

-Chicas, no tarden! Recuerden ser lindas y agradables con los clientes, y tal vez nos den un dinero extra!- El hombre les guiño un ojo y se alejo de alli.

-Ja! Como si no supieramos nada… Habra sexo esta noche Jajaja- Dijo un rubia de cabello rizado.

-Ay! Cho, jamas cambiaras!-Dijo una pelirroja.

-Emi, me da igual… Viste al precioso de Shikamaru?- Cho cerro los ojos recordando al pelinegro. Temari crujio los dientes.

-Pues a mi me encanto el rubio, como se llamaba? Naruto? Espero que sea bueno para hacer el amor, Jajaja…- Rio Emi de buena gana. Sakura por poco sale de su escondite para darle a la atrevida una soberana golpiza; pero Tenten la detuvo.

-Y que me dicen de Neji-chan?- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño. TenTen contuvo la respiracion, solto a Sakura quien al parecer ya se habia tranquilizado.

-Me encantan esos ojos, su cabello, ay! Es tan guapisimo… Ahorita que le baile, lo voy a agarrar a besos!- Dijo la mujer, mientras que los ojos de la chica destellaban fuego.

-Midori, deja al chico… No lo se pero Kiba, es apuesto… Creo que es el mas guapo!- Dijo una joven de pelo verde. Ino estaba que echaba chispas, esa estupida se las iba a pagar!

-Ya basta! Midori, Yumi! El mas bello es Sasuke-Kun!- Dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Hinata comenzo a temblar, ella se habia atrevido a besar a SU novio.

-TETSU-CHAN!- Dijeron las demas, riendo por la desfachatez de su amiga. Todas las novias estaban molestas, de repente voltearon al lugar donde se suponia, debia estar Hinata, pero ella habia salido del escondite.

-OYEME IMBECIL, ESE HOMBRE ES MIO!- Dijo lanzandole un puñetazo a la Tetsu, que hizo que cayera de espaldas. Las otras bailarinas se le lanzaron encima a la pobre chica, pero sus amigas ya habian agarrado a su respectiva rival. Despues de noquearlas, las ataron y amordazaron, escondiendolas en el closet del cuarto.

-Hinata! No podemos creerlo… Que aventada!- Dijo Sakura.

-Ja! Nunca se metan con el novio de una chica celosa!- Todas rieron a lo dicho por la ojiperla. De repente alguien toco a la puerta.

-Chicas a la pista!- El representante de las bailarinas insistia con impetu.

-Ejem! Si ya vamos!- Dijo TenTen imitando la voz de Midori.

-Maldicion! Areglense! Miren, Hinata sera la policia, los lentes oscuros ocultaran tus ojos.- Dijo Temari, quien se ponia el uniforme de una camarera francesa.

-Tu Sakura, seras la enfermera y TenTen sera la conejita de PlayBoy, Ino… Tu seras la vaquerita! De acuerdo?- Temari de repente reparo en algo: El cabello.

-Pelucas, busquen algunas pelucas!- Todas comenzaron a hacer destrozos, hasta que dieron con varias iguales. Todas esas eran rubias y el falso cabello, era largo ademas de ondulado. Cuando se vieron al espejo vieron que las faldas eran en extreme cortas y delineaban su figura. Estaban irreconocibles.

-Valor chicas!- Dijo Ino y salieron de la habitacion.

-Oh! Hinata usa estos lentes y ustedes estos antifaces!- Sakura se los dio en las manos.

-Hey! Los clientes ya se empezaron a impacientar.- Dijo el hombre, con las manos entrelazadas.

Los amigos estaban esperando a las hermosas bailarinas. Los mas encantados eran Kakashi y Jaraiya.

-Caballeros, reciban a las mas hermosas bailarinas de Konoha!- TenTen se movia sensualmente acercandose a Neji, quien estaba mas que sonrojado.

Sakura se lanzo sobre Naruto, lo beso y el ni siquiera metio las manos, eso la hizo enfadarse.

Temari vestida de camarera, sacudia la nariz del Nara con el plumero, mientras le daba golpecitos con la cadera en la cara, el la tomo de la cintura y la sento en sus piernas. Temari, estaba cabreada. Despues le iba a reclamar a Shikamaru ser un "Ojo alegre".

Ino bailo demasiado sexy y el Inuzuka le siguio el paso.

-Asi Kiba! Dale…- Sus amigotes le alentaban a seguir con el juego. Ino le dio un empujon que cayo hacia atras.

-Oh! Lo siento…- Dijo Ino falsamente.

-No hay problema preciosa! Entonces, le seguimos?- Rio Kiba encantado. La joven a punto estuvo de zumbarle una soberana bofetada.

-Oye tu! Levantate! Estas arrestado…- Dijo Hinata acercandose a Sasuke, con un fuete en la mano. Sasuke no se lo penso dos veces y se acerco a la chica disfrazada de policia. Comenzaron a bailar conforme a la musica y todas miraron a Hinata sorprendidas. Si que les estaba dando una mega-sorpresa.

-Ahora si! Fuera ropa!- Grito Jiraiya.

-Queee?- Gritaron ellas al unisono.

De repente Kiba reparo en algo que traia la chica en su mano. "Este anillo lo conozco" Sin mas le quito la peluca y el antifaz.

-INO!- Grito desconcertado.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru hicieron lo mismo. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pues eran las novias de sus amigos. Todos huyeron sin mas preambulos dejando ahora si a los diez jovenes solos.

-Que rayos hacen aqui?- Grito Sasuke molesto y no era para menos, todos vieron a su timida novia comportarse de una manera, muy poco recatada.

-No señores, ustedes nos van a a explicar que diablos estaban pensando?- Dijo Temari dandole un golpe a Shikamaru.

Ellos se pusieron en un plan insoportable. Y ellas no iban a caer en su juego, cada una se quito su anillo y lo fueron dejando conforme salian por la puerta.

Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto cogieron el respectivo anillo de sus novias y se dispusieron a seguirlas.

Hinata y Sasuke, quedaron a solas.

-Vamonos de aqui!- Al parecer el representante habia encontrado a sus bailarinas en el closet. Azotaron la puerta cuando salieron y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

-Hmp! Me has avergonzado… Hyuuga…- Dijo Sasuke friamente.

-Ah! Mira quien lo dice…- Esto sorprendio al joven. Acaso su novia se le estaba poniendo al brinco?

De repente vieron pasar a TenTen y Neji muy juntitos subiendo las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones.

-Ni creas que te voy a perdonar!- Dijo el pelinegro terminantemente.

-No necesito tu perdon, porque yo no hice nada malo!- Un ruido les hizo voltear, Shikamaru y Temari se estaban besando tan apasionadamente que rompieron un valiosisimo jarron de la dinastia Ming. No le dieron importancia y corrieron tambien a buscar un lugar mas comodo.

"Traidoras!" Penso Hinata.

-Mira si me importa! Bien te puedes ir con tu novio el bailarin…- Apreto los puños fuertemente al recordar la escena que tuvo lugar el dia anterior.

-Y tu te puedes ir con tu novia, la estupida que te beso… Baka!- Sasuke se sorprendio, pero no se intimido.

-A que te refieres?- Se hizo el desentendido y eso molesto a Hinata.

Oyeron risas… Eran Kiba e Ino que parecia que se habian puesto de acuerdo con las dos primeras parejas. Eso era el colmo.

-Tsk!- Sasuke se volteo dirigiendose a la puerta, pero por ella entraron Naruto y Sakura. Lo ignoraron por completo y subieron las escaleras.

-Baka! Cierra la puerta- Se oyo gritar a Neji.

-Lo siento!- Alcanzo a decir el Uzumaki. Despues hubo un profundo silencio. El Uchiha iba a continuar su camino, pero Hinata lo detuvo. El no volteo.

-Aun no te vayas! Se te olvido esto…- Ella contuvo las lagrimas y le dio en la mano su anillo de compromiso. El lo tomo y la miro fijamente. Al darse ella la vuelta, escucho que la puerta se cerro de golpe. Comenzo a llorar… "Sasuke…"

De repente sintio que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y percibio el perfume de su amado novio…

-Hinata, deseas ser mia esta noche?- El pregunto mientras besaba el cuello de la pelinegra. Ella dio un suspiro.

-Po-porque?- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y la piel se le ponia de gallina al sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su oido.

-Porque te amo, de verdad… Hinata, todo esto que hicimos fue por venganza… Me… Me dieron muchos celos de verte con otro… Porque tu eres mia, eres lo mas preciado que tengo… Deseo estar contigo todo lo que me queda de vida y si aun hay mas, que sea para siempre…- Hinata no daba credito a lo que oia.

-Yo… E-Esto…- La Hyuuga no sabia si estaba soñando…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola, disculpen la tardanza… Espero que les guste este capitulo!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que han seguido la historia...**_

_**Niki-Dragonail**_

_**Jamin o Jasmin**_

_**Bella-Rosalinda**_

_**Layill**_

_**Sarah-dsde**_

_**Kierinahana**_

_**Kamiry Hatake**_

_**Merylune- Amo tu fic "La estrella de la ma**__**ñ**__**ana" **_


	6. Akatsuki Revenge

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Espera Konan! Me estás diciendo que mientras nos vamos Tobi y yo a una despedida de soltera particular, ocurre esto?- El joven sí que echaba chispas, sus compañeros habían sido atacados por unos novios inseguros.

-Ellos están bien, por si te interesa Kakuzu.- Le respondió la joven, acomodandose la flor que siempre usaba en el cabello.

Unos metros más allá, un chico con una máscara naranja lloraba con gran desconsuelo.

-Deidara-senpai!- Grito al ver al rubio que se acercaba con muletas, vendado de los pies a la cabeza y que caminaba torpemente. Tobi corrió a su encuentro pero apenas estaba próximo a abrazarlo, el herido lo detuvo como pudo utilizando uno de estos artefactos de apoyo.

-Aléjate de mí!- Le dijo enfurruñado y no era para menos, estaba muy lastimado. Además que ese tarado no era santo de su devoción, pues era un bromista muy pesado.

-Tobi, está preocupado…- Al ver la mirada que le echo su compañero, mejor se contuvo. -Tobi es un buen chico.- Se disculpo.

Salió Hidan, seguido de Pein quien estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y que empujada Sasori. Orochimaru y Kabuto caminaron a paso leve, abrazados mutuamente. Daban lastima, todos estaban vendados y con los ojos morados.

-Bien! Listos para nuestra venganza?- Pregunto Kakuzu.

-Venganza?- Todos lo vieron incrédulos, tratando de abrir como podían los ojos hinchados.

-No será necesario, ellos me pagaron muy bien!- Dijo la peli azul, mostrándoles un cheque con una jugosa cantidad, que al parecer el joven miro con desprecio.

-Konan, serás nuestra patrona y todo lo que quieras, pero te has puesto a pensar que con más de la mitad de ese cheque, apenas si cubriría los daños al bar? Y qué hay de los gastos de la hospitalización? Y aquí… Hubieras optado por la cruz roja o por el Hospital General del IKSS* o que se yo… El Hospital Ángeles? Que acaso estas demente? Ellos tardaran en sanar, eso significa más pérdidas financieras…- La mujer lo vio extrañada, o sea que la habían "tranzado? Se arrepentía de haber sido tan tonta pero de algo no se iba arrepentir: La venganza en contra de esos abusones.

- Llamaron temprano para contratar a las bailarinas, por lo que se, pago un tal Uchiha Itachi. Si no me equivoco debe ser familiar de este Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque la direccion no es la misma que viene impresa… Mmm creo que la que me dieron despues es donde se realizara la despedida de solteros. Así que esto haremos…- Konan y los Akatsuki, poco a poco fueron ideando un plan, esperaban que todo saliera bien, además tenían una carta a su favor: la madre de Tobi, quien trabajaba como ama de llaves en esa casa. Todo saldría a pedir de boca.

_**Horas despues, en otra parte…**_

Subieron la larga escalinata en silencio, Hinata estaba nerviosa pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo con Sasuke para pasar la primera noche juntos. El largo pasillo estaba iluminado por una luz tenue, revelando a ambos lados varias puertas.

Conforme pasaban por allí, se escuchaban los gemidos de sus amigas mientras hacían el amor con sus respectivos novios. La ojiperla se sonrojo y bajo la vista para luego aferrarse al brazo de Sasuke.

-Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto un poco risueño.

-Este… Si! Que va, e-estoy b-bien!- Trato de sonar tranquila, pero no le sirvió de mucho puesto que esa sería su primera vez y ella estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

Entraron a la habitación, por cómo estaba decorada, no dudaron que fuera la principal de esa casa, si que tenían suerte. Sobre una mesilla había una botella de champaña y un tazón con fresas, de seguro todo fue idea de Kankuro para cuando estuvieran con las bailarinas. Entonces, de eso se trataban las despedidas de solteros? No lo sabía.

Hinata se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, pues sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sasuke la miro de reojo y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia ella, quien se puso más roja de lo normal. El la halo hacia el interior de la recamara y cerró la puerta. Quedaron en penumbras y ella se acerco a la ventana, todo estaba oscuro y solo la luna brillaba desde lo alto, ni siquiera su novio se molesto en encender la luz. De pronto, unas manos invasoras la tomaron de la cintura subiendo lentamente por su talle. Ella cerró los ojos instintivamente, mientras que el posaba las manos en sus pechos, masajeándolos lentamente, logrando que emitiera un ligero suspiro.

-Sa-Sasuke?- Su voz sonaba algo ronca, pero no recibió respuesta de él, al parecer se había entretenido en quitarle su disfraz de policía.

El cuerpo de su novia era perfecto, se lo decía siempre que había la oportunidad de acariciarlo en el auto. Por desgracia nunca lo había visto desnudo así como esa noche. El la miraba embelesado y sus negros ojos se fijaron en los enormes senos de la muchacha. Sasuke le desabrocho el bra, liberándolos, Hinata por instinto se cubrió con pudor. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, mientras que el Uchiha besaba su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios. El tierno beso comenzó a subir de tono, el joven trato en vano de atravesar esa barrera que la ojiperla había hecho con sus dientes.

Siguió insistiendo, hasta que ella se dejo llevar por la situación, en que sus lenguas comenzaron una furiosa pelea, después de unos cuantos momentos tuvieron que separarse para coger algo de aire. Sus alientos chocaban con frenesí y la temperatura comenzó a aumentar. Sasuke se deshizo de su camisa y de sus pantalones…

Levanto a Hinata con un rápido movimiento para arrojarla a la cama y saltar encima de ella.

-Ahora sí! Vas a ser mía chiquita!- El Uchiha miraba con cierta lujuria a su novia. Ya estaba cansado de que siempre se negara a hacer el amor por la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio, eso ya había pasado de moda desde hacía siglos.

Comenzó a besarla en los labios y bajo lentamente por su cuello… Lamio sus pezones que al contacto de su lengua se endurecieron, Hinata se arqueo de placer acomodandose al de el, sonrió, eso era lo que quería. Los succiono con avidez para después mordisquearlos. La ojiperla estaba en el quinto cielo, halo del cabello a Sasuke, mientras le decía en voz baja que no se detuviera. Él se separo y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Le arrebato sus bragas y deslizo una mano por las caderas, para después acariciar su vientre y entonces… Hinata comenzó a reír.

-Ay no! Me haces cosquillas…- El pelinegro lo intento una vez más, tenía que llegar a su intimidad, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Hinata… Basta!- Ordeno con molestia en su voz.

-Lo si-siento… Ya no reiré, prometes que no me va a doler?- La joven le miro a los ojos, la luz de la luna bañaba sus siluetas, y sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar.

-Lo prometo…- Y continúo con su labor.

Hinata se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito mientras que Sasuke hurgaba en su cavidad, que estaba perfectamente humedecida. Ya estaba lista, lentamente se incorporo y se volvió a posicionar sobre ella. Le separo las piernas y la penetro lentamente, ella se aferro al cuerpo de su novio clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

-Oh! Duele…- Dijo entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes, ya pasara!- Con un rápido movimiento rompió la barrera de su virginidad. Ella intento gritar pero el apago su voz con dulces besos. Conforme aumentaban las embestidas, su dolor fue menguando y empezó a corresponder al vaivén de sus caderas.

-Te amo…- Le dijo la ojiperla con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo también, Hinata!- Escuchar su nombre de labios del hombre que amaba, la hizo sonreír, mientras que los colores se le subían a las mejillas. No tardaron en llegar al clímax, Hinata si que estaba en las nubes, mientras que Sasuke se dejo caer cansado en sus brazos. Eso fue algo muy especial para ambos.

Ella se cubrió con la sabana y el joven encendio la lampara de la mesita de noche.

Se levanto a servirle una copa, para brindar por la hermosa noche. Bebieron todo el contenido de la botella y comenzaron a sentir un sueño muy pesado, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Temari había pasado la noche más feliz de su vida, se levanto completamente desnuda e intento servirse más de esa deliciosa champaña, pero la botella estaba vacía. Cogió dos fresas, volviéndose a meter a la cama… La cabeza amenazaba con estallarle y se sentía aun adormilada. Abrazo a su novio, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente como un bebé, levanto la colcha para verlo completamente.

-Shikamaru?- Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente.

-Buenos días, amor!- Dijo el joven despertándose con dificultad, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Kyaaaaah! Kiba, que rayos haces aquí?- Le pregunto gritando y cubriéndose como pudo, iban a comenzar los reclamos pero varios gritos en las habitaciones contiguas los hicieron salir asustados. Sakura y Neji estaban en el pasillo, mientras que ella lloraba desconsoladamente de rodillas en el suelo. Ino y Shikamaru estaban en shock, pues vieron a Tenten seguida de Sasuke salir del mismo cuarto, este ultimo enrollado con la sabana por la cintura.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, que había pasado esa noche?

Naruto llego entre dormido y despierto, pues lo habían sacado de un maravilloso sueño.

-Que pasa aquí?- Pregunto mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a sus amigos.

-Que es eso que traes puesto, Dobe?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-De que hablas teme? Mira, yo me voy a dormir otra vez con mi amada!- Dijo en tono molesto y dio media vuelta, ni siquiera reparo en Sakura, quien le echo una mirada suplicante.

El Uchiha sintió el deseo de matarlo al verle el bra de Hinata puesto, pero lo haría con gusto después de aclarar el asunto.

Naruto se encerró en la habitación y ya iba a echar un brinco sobre la cama, pero en esta estaba dormida Hinata. Se detuvo y al darse la vuelta unos ojos lo miraban con aura asesina.

-Teme! Lo siento, me equi…- Ya no pudo terminar, Sasuke le había dado un puñetazo haciendo que volara y cayera encima de la pobre ojiperla quien apenas estaba despertando de su sueño.

-Na-Naruto-kun?- Dicho esto se desmayo, y quien no? Semejante susto y más para ella que era considerada la más dulce y tierna del grupo. Claro que el día anterior había actuado de una forma por demás atrevida, pero seguía siendo la misma.

El Uchiha iba continuar golpeando al Uzumaki, pero alguien toco su hombro, al girarse recibió un golpe en el estomago. Neji no se iba a quedar atrás en defender el honor de su novia Tenten, haciendo que el pelinegro diera pasos hacia atrás y cayera estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra. Como la puerta estaba abierta, el ojiperla volteo debido al ruido que provenía del corredor. Vio volar a Kiba por el pasillo, mientras que Shikamaru corrió a por él, quien fue regresado de un golpe por el Inuzuka.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

Ya calmados los ánimos, decidieron investigar que había pasado esa noche y si realmente se habían emborrachado lo suficiente con una botellita de champaña francesa, como para perder el conocimiento y hacer tremenda estupidez.

-Como es que los únicos que cambiaron de lugar, fuimos nosotros?- Pregunto Kiba, mientras se colocaba un trozo de bistec en el "ojo de cotorra" que le pusiera el Nara.

-Problemático!- Le respondió Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados . Tenía parches en las mejillas, el labio roto y el cabello suelto.

-Que importa eso? El caso es que este imbécil, durmió con Hinata!- Grito Sasuke, viendo a Naruto con odio y con semejante chipote en la cabeza.

-YA NO, TEME!- Lloro el rubio.- Además tu dormiste con Tenten, no es verdad Neji?- El Hyuuga a punto estuvo de caerle de nueva cuenta a los golpes al Uchiha, pero Naruto recordó algo. Acaso era tan despistado?

-MOMENTO! A ver, Shikamaru durmio con Ino, el Chucho con Temari, Sasuke con Tenten y yo con Hinata, entonces… Mi Sakura-chan y Neji…- Todos lo vieron con terror, el ojizul cuando se enfadaba se enfadaba y era lo que menos querian. El castaño de ojos perlados fue el primero en hablar.

-Naruto, yo…- El se acerco al rubiales, quien lo miraba con cierta desazón.

-TU!- Le dijo apuntándole. –Tu y Sakura-chan…- El se incorporo y camino hacia el Hyuuga, quien cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, esta vez no metería las manos. Todos observaron fijamente al Uzumaki.

-Tu y Sakura-chan… FUERON LOS ÚNICOS QUE DURMIERON SEPARADOS!- El comenzó a reír, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al joven.

Las quijadas de los demás golpearon el suelo, mientras que la vena que apareció en la cabeza de Neji, amenazaba con reventársele de la ira.

-NO BAKA! YO DORMÍ CON SAKURA!- El joven le grito esto a Naruto, quien lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de asimilar la información. De un momento a otro los tres chicos restantes se abalanzaron sobre el rubiales, quien hacia el esfuerzo de quitárselos de encima para matar al Hyuuga de ser posible. Sus ojos destellaban fuego y de su boca salía espuma.

-TE VOY A MATAR!- Grito mientras se deshacía de Kiba con un soberano patadón en salva sea la parte.

-Agh! Quieres dejarme estéril?-Dijo el Inuzuka, mientras se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

-Bien hecho!- Dijo Shikamaru soltando a Naruto para alabarle ese golpe de antología, pues aun estaba resentido con Kiba. Al sentirse libre de estos dos, con un rápido movimiento lanzo a Sasuke por los aires. A punto estuvo de coger a Neji por el cuello, pero las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo.

-Que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Sakura.

Ellos se separaron, mientras que Kiba siguió en el suelo tirado.

-Nada…- Dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Bien… Hemos decidido no casarnos…- Dijo Temari, mientras que ellos se quedaban atónitos y con la boca abierta.

-QUEEE?- Preguntaron los cinco chicos sorprendidos.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola! Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado… Ah! Y disculpen mi triste intento de Lemon, pero francamente, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi… Jojojo

Gracias a todos por sus reviews para el quinto capitulo…

**Pame18**

**Hinata-Kuran**

**Okami-chan**

**Bella-Rosalinda**

**Sara-Gothic**

**Layill**

**Y a todos los que siguen esta historia… Muchas gracias…**

***Instituto Konohense del Seguro Social o algo asi… Jojojo**


	7. Viaje inesperado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

El lujoso auto de color rojo se detuvo a escasos metros de la Iglesia. Aun no podía entender como su hermano y todo su grupito de amigos se habían hecho seminaristas y todo porque sus queridísimas novias habían roto el compromiso. Pero tendrían que ser idiotas para no saber que todo fue una trampa de unos tarados para hacerles pasar un mal rato. Camino hacia la oficina del recinto, donde ya lo esperaba el Señor Obispo.

-Buenas tardes…- Dijo al entrar.

-¡Hijo, bienvenido!- Saludo un hombre mayor, de estatura mediana, algo rollizo y con un bigote entrecano que semejaba una brocha gastada. Era calvo y usaba por atuendo una túnica de color marrón estilo jesuita.

-Sí, gracias… La verdad lo que me trajo aquí, es que necesito hablar con Sasuke o cualquiera de sus amigos.- Itachi era muy bueno para las palabras pero desafortunadamente estar en un lugar tan santo le hacía sentirse, en cierta forma, incomodo. El hombre lo escaneo momentáneamente.

-Siento decirte que el hermano Sasuke del Sagrado Corazón, está en un retiro espiritual de tres meses a pan y agua…-Al Uchiha casi le dio un infarto, tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio para no caer al piso desmayado.

-¿Me está diciendo que Sasuke ya es un hermano de la orden?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Y no solo el, también el hermano Shikamaru, el hermano Kiba y el hermano Naruto. Aunque hemos tenido problemas con el futuro hermano Neji Hyuuga, puesto que extrañamente pidió ser amarrado a su cama y solo el hermano Naruto puede verlo y darle sus alimentos. ¡Es un santo!- Dijo el sacerdote soñadoramente idealizando al pobre ojiperla.

-Sí, sí, si… Pero, padre… Quiero entender esta situación, para ser sacerdote o monje o lo que sea, necesitan estudiar no sé cuántos años teología, me podría explicar, ¿cómo es que llegaron a ser hermanitos de la caridad si solo tienen en este claustro un par de días?- Pregunto lo más tranquilo posible, aunque a decir verdad, quería arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación.

-Bien, hijo, lo que sucede es que amenazaron con golpear a varios de los hermanos, claro, a excepción del futuro hermano Neji, a quien desde que lo conocí lo considere un santo. Además cuando nos negamos rotundamente, nos ofrecieron una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y la verdad, nuestro orfanato estaba pasando una crisis muy dura. Ya nadie ayuda al necesitado, por lo que son hermanos honorarios. Pertenecen a la orden, sí, pero necesitan estudiar varios años más como me has demostrado que sabes y como es de suponer pueden claudicar en cualquier momento que ellos deseen… Pero por lo pronto, están en un periodo de prueba, así que no se les puede molestar.- Dijo terminantemente.

-Bien, ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- Cuestiono, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Seis meses! Vaya, sí que tu hermano y esos tarados la hicieron grande. Pero resulta muy curioso que a causa de que las chicas no quisieron casarse debido al malentendido, hayan optado por el celibato. Shikamaru es tan inteligente al igual que Neji y Sasuke… Lo creo todo de Kiba y Naruto, ¿cómo pudieron estos tres prestarse a sus juegos?…- Sonrió de lado y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

-De verdad que no lo sé, Kankuro… Aun me cuesta trabajo entender su actitud...- Dijo rascándose la nuca y bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida. Observo por la ventana del bar, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer una vez más.

-Bueno, al parecer esto se nos ha ido de las manos… Temari, aunque no lo demuestre, extraña mucho a su ex novio… Anda como la muñeca fea, llorando por los rincones…- El castaño rio de buena gana, mientras que Itachi lo observo como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

-Dejemos las cosas como están, es seguro que todo mejorara… Es lo que quiero creer…- El pelinegro se levantó y dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

-Itachi, esta vez yo invito…- Dijo Kankuro, mientras trataba de regresarle el dinero. El Uchiha golpeo el hombro del castaño, dándole a entender que por esta ocasión el invitaría los tragos y se alejó en silencio,

-Al menos me salve esta vez- Suspiro mientras revisaba sus bolsillos. Maldijo por lo bajo, había olvidado su billetera, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Es necesario, Neji… Todos estamos sufriendo por lo mismo, así que te voy a quitar la mordaza pero promete no gritar…- Le pidió Naruto tranquilizadoramente a su amigo, quien trataba en vano de soltarse de sus amarres.

-Eres un des…- Al escuchar el principio del insulto, le volvió a colocar el pedazo de tela y frunció el ceño.

-No, futuro hermano, no puedes decir groserías en este lugar sacrosanto… Lo intentaremos una vez más, procura estar en calma y te daré tus deliciosos alimentos… Esto se ve bueno…- Dijo mientras olía el tazón repleto de ramen y carne de pollo. Cogió los palillos y comenzó a sorberlos ruidosamente. La mirada atónita del ojiperla se posó en su persona, tenía horas sin probar bocado y este inútil no parecía querer alimentarlo.

Sasuke salió de su habitación, ese lugar lo estaba volviendo loco y tenía un hambre atroz. ¿Pan y agua? Ni que estuviera en huelga de hambre, pero la culpa de todo era de Naruto. Kiba definitivamente estaba loco y Shikamaru también porque accedió a los deseos del "pelos de elote", pero el Hyuuga no había tenido tanta suerte, el rubio lo había traído inconsciente. Escaparía a como diera lugar, había dejado el habito sobre la cama y ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando le salió el Obispo a su encuentro.

Tardo horas en convencer al clérigo de que él no tenía la intención de ser parte de la hermandad, por lo cual y después de un buen cheque se fue de ahí, sin rumbo fijo.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba comenzaron a ver que su actual decisión era por demás extremista, así que optaron por irse también, cargando con el chico de ojos perla. Al menos el Padre se había portado bien con esos retrasados mentales, ya que habían ayudado a de forma muy amable a los pobres niños que no tenían familia.

Shikamaru dejo de ver a sus amigos durante un tiempo y decidió tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones para librarse del estrés. Pensar en su adorada novia no ayudaba mucho y aun no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

Kankuro les había contado que los Akatsuki se habían encargado de hacerles una broma. Y se dieron cuenta porque una de las criadas era madre de un tal Tobi, al que descubrieron al día siguiente durmiendo en la cama de sus padres pasado de copas, al parecer lo habían confundido con un ladrón y del susto, soltó la sopa. Pero Temari no estaba en la ciudad y sus hermanos no sabían a donde había ido, muchas veces les hacía lo mismo, se desaparecía como por arte de magia y regresaba después de varios días.

Naruto busco por todos los medios de encontrar a su hermosa novia de cabellos rosados pero en la tienda de modas que era de su propiedad, no supieron darle razón de ella. Algunos le aseguraban que tenían más de una semana sin verla y los padres no querían hablar con el susodicho.

No le daban ni una pista siquiera, por lo que decidió irse de viaje a los Alpes Suizos, tenía ganas de esquiar para distraerse y no engordar, debido a la ansiedad. Ya que para aliviar sus penas, engullía ramen como si no hubiera un mañana. Ese día opto por preparar su equipaje e irse de Konoha por un tiempo, llevando consigo las fotos de Sakura.

Kiba estaba a la espera de que Ino llegara un día y abriera la floristería. Pero nada paso en esa semana. Después de un mes de no ver a su querida prometida, esperaba verla rodeada de esas hermosas flores que tan delicadamente cuidaba. Naruto le había llamado esa misma mañana y le había dicho que si le acompañaba en su viaje. Le dijo también que había tratado de comunicarse con sus otros tres amigos pero no los había localizado, puesto que su deseo es que pasaran un tiempo entre camaradas.

No había nada más que hacer, subió la maleta a la cajuela de su auto y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Hinata era una famosa cantante de ópera y por lo visto tenía una gira por toda Europa. Ahora sabía que se encontraba en Roma, Italia. Y no estaba ella sola, Neji había averiguado que sus noviecitas estaban juntas. Desgraciadamente no hubo tiempo de llamar a los otros tres, pero irían los dos hombres a buscarlas y de una vez terminar con este absurdo.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con el Hyuuga quien estaba acompañado por otros tres chicos de su edad. Se había encontrado con Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru y ya los había puesto al tanto de la situación. Ni tardos ni perezosos habían comprado sus respectivos boletos de avión y ahora se dirigían hacia su destino. Sasuke suspiro con tranquilidad ya que solo trece horas lo separaban del amor de su vida.

Arribaron a Roma a las once de la noche, había bastante gente que iba y venía, sin prestarles ni un atisbo de atención.

-¡Maldición! ¿Alguien sabe hablar Italiano?- Pregunto Naruto bostezando y dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Shikamaru le hizo compañía mientras que Neji se hacía cargo de hacer unas reservaciones y Kiba se acercaba a alquilar un taxi. Sasuke había ido por el equipaje y ya todo listo, los chicos se fueron a descansar, porque al día siguiente se encargarían de dar con sus prometidas.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola! Después de casi un año de no actualizar aquí les traigo este capítulo, es corto porque de hecho ya mero llega a su culminación. ¡Espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews!

Sarah-Gothic, Hinata-Kuran, Pame18, Layill, Kamiry Hatake, TsukiiTsukii, Dark-Butterfly-19, DaniNeko-Chan, Mazzi-Chan… Muchisimas gracias y a todos los que han seguido esta historia… Besos…


	8. Encuentros y desencuentros

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Se había despertado muy temprano y luego de tomar una ducha, bajo al restaurante que estaba en la planta baja del hotel. Sus amigas estaban al pendiente de ella, ya que si no fuera por el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre la dejarían en paz.

-¿Cómo está el bebé, Temari?- Pregunto Ino, moviendo la silla para que se sentara a su gusto.

-Bien, pero les pido que lo tomen con calma. Solo tengo un mes y ustedes me hacen sentir como si ya lo fuera a parir.- Dijo cruzada de brazos y las chicas rieron por su acertada observación.

-¿Qué crees que dirá Shikamaru cuando se entere?- Pregunto Tenten.

-No lo sé… Y la verdad no sé qué pensar, porque después de enterarnos que fue una broma por culpa de aquellos nudistas… Ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.- Soltó con tristeza.

-Pues al menos tú te quedaste con un lindo recuerdito…- Le comento la rubia de ojos color turquesa, con una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-Por cierto… ¿A dónde están Sakura y Hinata?- Pregunto la Sabaku No mirando alrededor.

-Pues están ocupándose de _eso_ precisamente…- Le respondió la castaña apuntando hacia la barriga de Temari.

Sakura y Hinata aún no habían bajado de la habitación que compartieran, porque la ojiperla aún estaba encerrada en el baño.

Por consejo de las chicas se había hecho una prueba de embarazo, para corroborar que aparte de Temari, nadie más estaba esperando un angelito.

-Hina, cariño… ¿Ya estas lista? Quiero saber el resultado…- Le pregunto la pelirrosa acercando el oído a la puerta, donde se escuchaba que la joven lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Sakura, no me siento con ánimos de nada… ¿Podrías dejarme sola?- Escucho decir a su amiga.

-Vamos, si no salió positivo no hay problema, sabes que Tenten, Ino y yo no lo estamos… No es para ponerse en ese plan. Además debes tratar de superarlo, ya que hoy tienes función en la noche.- Después de unos largos minutos la joven abrió la puerta, mostrándole el resultado.

Sakura suspiro.

-¿Crees que a Sasuke le hubiera gustado saberlo?- Pregunto tímidamente, mientras seguía llorando.

-Todo fue improvisado, pero estoy segura de que "_el cubito de hielo_" se hubiera derretido con semejante noticia.- Respondió abrazando a su amiga, a lo cual Hinata sonrió.

Después de diez minutos bajaron a reunirse con sus compañeras.

Los chicos estaban comiendo tranquilamente. A las seis de la tarde sería la presentación de Hinata y esta vez interpretaría a _Madama Butterfly_ de Giacomo Puccini. Debían estar en el Teatro Constanzi con una hora de anticipación para poder localizar a sus amadas, porque no habían podido dar con ellas. Ya que toda la mañana estuvieron preguntando por la cantante Hyuuga Hinata, pero no les quisieron dar información sobre ella o en donde se hospedaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando veas a tu novia?- Pregunto un castaño al único rubio del grupo, quien comía ávidamente un gran plato de espagueti.

-No lo sé, Kiba… Aun no me he puesto a pensar en eso.- Le contesto sorbiendo la copia de su comida favorita.

-Sasuke, la función empezara en dos horas. Ya deberíamos prepararnos para llegar a tiempo.- Le soltó Neji.

-Sí, sí, si… Pero recuerden que no es solo mi idea. Aunque deberíamos repasar el plan…- Sugirio después de beber el contenido de su copa.

-¿Cuál plan? Neji, Kiba, Naruto y yo buscaremos a las chicas y distraemos a los guardias para que puedas colarte a los vestidores… Eso mi amigo, no es una buena idea si me lo permites.- Le dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo.

-¿Y cuál sería una buena idea?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Esperarlas hasta que termine la actuación… ¿Para qué gastar energías, en balde?- Al parecer no era mala del todo. Así que optaron por hacer lo que les había sugerido el Nara.

Habían llegado a tiempo, pero los boletos estaban agotados y no hallaban una forma de inmiscuirse en el teatro. Así que ahora como vagos estaban a las afueras del lugar, esperando a que terminara la actuación de la ojiperla.

Suspiraron todos al mismo tiempo con marcado cansancio, ya que el responsable de todo era Naruto. Él había sido el encargado de adquirir las entradas pero el muy _cabecita hueca_ lo había olvidado.

Aunque no podían echarle toda la culpa al rubio. Le hubieran dado esa misión a alguien responsable, pero ya ni _llorar_ o mas bien, _matar_ era bueno.

Por lo que el joven de ojos azules sintió que viviría mucho tiempo, después de todo.

Los cinco amigos estaban ya desesperados por entrar, después de pasar en la intemperie casi dos horas. Y aunado a su mala suerte, había comenzado a llover sin tregua. Poco después se empezaron a arremolinar un montón de periodistas en la entrada y estaban ocasionando un caos tremendo.

¡Esa era su oportunidad!

Entre codazos, patadas y tres dientes que volaron entre la trifulca lograron colarse al interior del edificio. Ahora solo restaba esperar escondidos en los baños.

Las chicas tenían un palco especial y desde allí vieron el precioso desempeño de su amiga. Y esa voz, que era considerada una de las más hermosas que había dado su país. Tenían permiso para entrar al camerino de la estrella después de la función, pero esperarían hasta que los periodistas entrevistaran a Hinata.

_El final era muy triste, la geisha se había enterado de que su amado se había casado en América con una mujer rubia y no solo eso, deseaban arrebatarle a su hijo. Como había deshonrado sus raíces japonesas al contraer matrimonio con un extranjero, nada para ella podría ser igual. Por lo cual opto por el suicidio. _

"_Con honor muere, quien no puede preservar la vida con honor…"_

_Los momentos de mas tensión y lamentables de la obra fue el aria final donde se despide de su hijo, para después clavarse el arma a la altura del cuello. Y antes de morir, alcanzar a escuchar la voz de Benjamín Franklin Pinkerton gritar su nombre: Cio Cio San. _

El final fue sorprendente, Hinata era una excelente actriz y pudo ser confirmado cuando recibió varias ovaciones del público, que se había puesto de pie. La joven morena se había robado la noche. Después de media hora en que el teatro se fue quedando vacío, se realizo la rueda de prensa. Debido a los flashes de las cámaras, ni las amigas de Hinata ni aun ella, se habían dado cuenta de que sus novios se habían aglomerado detrás de los periodistas, que no eran pocos. Las preguntas comenzaron después de unos instantes.

-¿Cuándo será su próxima presentación?- Pregunto uno.

-Por el momento hemos terminado la temporada por Europa, pero para el próximo año será en América latina y Estados Unidos. Realmente lo que les sorprendió a todos fue que los entrevistadores estaban haciendo indagaciones acerca de su carrera pero no de su vida personal. Sasuke la observo vestida con aquel kimono de color blanco, en realidad se veía hermosa. Sonrió al verla después de un mes, que a él le parecieron años.

-Señorita Hyuuga… ¿Qué nos puede decir de su noviazgo con el Tenor Italiano, Francesco Santoro?- Pregunto uno de los reporteros. A Sasuke se le borro la sonrisa del rostro. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

-No hay tal, es un gran amigo y compañero de trabajo, es todo…- Contesto con marcada timidez, después de unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿son ciertos los rumores de que contraerá matrimonio con uno de los herederos de las empresas Uchiha?- Vaya, pero sí que las noticias corrían rápido.

-Así es, probablemente en unos cuantos meses.- Todos sus amigos estaban observándola con interés.

-Que susto nos dio ese reportero, ¿no, teme?- Pregunto el rubio y se giró hacia donde debía estar su amigo, pero había desaparecido de allí.

-¿Y es verdad que están esperando su primer hijo?- ¿Pero cómo diablos sabían tanto? ¡Rayos!

-En eso andamos…- Soltó con una risa un tanto forzada para restarle importancia al asunto, esos periodistas parecían aves de rapiña.

-Es todo por hoy…- Soltó su representante, para que esas personas no la estuvieran hostigando con sus estúpidas preguntas.

-¡Vaya! Semejantes entrometidos…- Suspiro una mujer de cabellos violetas que sostenía en una coleta alta.

-Anko, tienes toda la razón…- Rio divertida la ojiperla.

-Bien fue una noche encantadora, aunque es la ultima de la temporada… Regresare a Konoha mañana temprano y no te preocupes, puedes disfrutar de unas agradables vacaciones.- Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Cuando se hubo retirado entraron sus amigas a felicitarla.

-¡Hinata, estuvo muy bien!- Grito Tenten dándole un precioso ramo de rosas blancas.

-Gracias, aunque no se si lo notaron pero desde un principio me sentía muy nerviosa, al menos ya conocía a Francesco… - Dijo en un suspiro.

-Si, no olvidamos lo que ocurrió en tu debut…- Ino se llevo un dedo a la mejilla recordando lo que había pasado hacia unos cuantos años.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Esperabas visitas?- Pregunto Sakura levantando la ceja y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No que yo recuerde…- Contesto la morena, mientras les servía el té.

Cuando abrió la puerta la sangre se les congelo en las venas. Allí estaban Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru.

-¿Na-Na-Naruto?- Pregunto muy sorprendida la chica de ojos jade.

-¡Sakura! ¡Mi amor!- Grito el rubiales con emoción.

-Un momento… ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- Soltó Ino con molestia, mientras regresaba de un puñetazo a Naruto antes de que alcanzara a abrazar a su amiga. -De ninguna manera los perdonaremos… ¿Verdad chicas?- Amenazo y cerro los ojos cruzándose de brazos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a Temari y a Shikamaru, dándose tremendos besos, al igual que Sakura y Naruto. El Inuzuka se encontraba detrás de la puerta por temor a que su novia lo recibiera de la misma forma en que lo hizo con su amigo.

-¿A nónde 'ta mi Kiba?- Pregunto haciendo una voz graciosa y extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Aquí 'toy!- Exclamo emocionado y ellos también siguieron los pasos de las otras parejas.

Hinata aun no se cambiaba pero decidió dejarlos solos, durante su caminata, vio a Neji y Tenten en el pasillo, por lo visto haciendo lo mismo que sus otros amigos. Pero Sasuke no estaba, pensó con tristeza que tal vez ya le había olvidado…

_**Continuara…**_

Creo que un capitulo o dos mas y entonces el gran final… XD Gracias por sus reviews…

HinataUchiha82


	9. Amor a modo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

El teatro casi estaba vacío en su totalidad, Hinata anduvo por los largos corredores y aunque se sentía triste, al menos se alegraba por sus amigas.

Subió al escenario y se sentó al borde de este, y después suspiro resignada. Sasuke por algún extraño motivo, no se encontraba allí. Tal vez debía tener cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar con ella.

-Hinata…- ¡Esa voz! Definitivamente tenia que tratarse de él.

-¿S-Sasuke?- Cuestiono sorprendida, levantándose de improviso y dándose la vuelta para confrontar al amor de su vida. Lo observo fijamente, y se daba cuenta de que lo había extrañado muchísimo. Corrió a sus brazos pero al intentar hacerlo, el la detuvo. Sus negros ojos estaban puestos en su persona y ella se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué te vas a casar con otro?- Le cuestiono con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Y-yo?- Eso si que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo escuche, al parecer es noticia internacional…- Soltó con ironía.

-¡Ah! ¿T-te refieres a F-Francesco?- Pregunto con inocencia a su enamorado.

-¡Oh! Entonces era verdad…- Afirmo a sus sospechas, aunque la ojiperla ni siquiera había dicho que eso era cierto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! La prensa amarillista invento ese r-rumor… Yo te a-amo Sasuke…- Le confeso lo que sin duda ya sabia y debía estar seguro de sus sentimientos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Le dijo acercándose a la joven, para juntar su rostro al de ella y a continuación plasmar un beso profundo en los labios de su amada novia, para después mordisquearlos como si se tratara de una deliciosa manzana. Esa caricia sublime les altero los sentidos. ¡Bueno! Ya había probado los placeres de la carne y mas de un mes en abstinencia… ¡Era para volverse locos!

Permanecieron abrazados y mirándose el uno al otro, con deseo, con amor…

-¡Hinata!- Escucho la voz de Sakura que le llamaba detrás de bambalinas. Se apartaron y vio que venían todos sus amigos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto angustiada.

-Tu padre llamo y dice que necesita verte lo más pronto posible… Lo siento, conteste porque no sabia donde te habías metido…- Le revelo luego de ver a la pareja tomada de las manos.

-¡Espero que todo este bien! Tendré que regresar de inmediato, probablemente alcance a Anko antes de que se marche…- Dijo presurosa.

-Regresaremos contigo…- Exclamo Tenten y todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! Tienen tanto tiempo sin verse, no me parecería justo que se sacrificaran por mi…- Les hizo saber con amabilidad.

-¡No es ningún sacrificio!- Soltó Naruto, apoyando las palabras de la novia de Neji.

-Así es, además… Es necesario que estemos con ustedes…- Dijo Temari acercándose a la chica de ojos perlados y tomando sus manos conciliadoramente. No era tan fácil para ellos decirle lo que había dicho Hyuuga Hiashi.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono Sasuke con confusión.

-Bien…- Bufo Ino con cansancio, mientras que Kiba le tomaba la mano para que no siguiera.

-Escucho…- Le alentó el moreno.

-No es tan fácil… Es "problemático"- Murmuro Shikamaru.

-Hinata, Sasuke… No es nada malo, lo que ocurre… es que…- Soltó a medias Neji.

-¿Qué paso?- Quiso saber el Uchiha con cierto enfado, al ver que el primo de su futura no continuo y opto por callarse.

-¡El compromiso esta cancelado!- Vociferaron ambos patriarcas al mismo tiempo. Sasuke y Hinata los observaron sorprendidos, mientras cada progenitor tomaba a su respectivo vástago y lo alejaba del otro. Habían llegado un par de horas antes de Italia y ahora estaban en la sala de juntas de la Corporación Uchiha. Donde ya los esperaban los padres de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Pero como se les ocurre?- Exclamo Sasuke.- ¡De ninguna forma pueden evitarlo!- Y corrió hacia su amada, pero el ojiperla le metió el pie haciendo que cayera de una forma un tanto inaudita.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamo Hinata, al ver al moreno en esa extraña situación.

-¡M-maldición suegro!- Soltó con furia, tratando de levantarse.

-_Ex suegro_ si me haces el favor…- Pidió educadamente el castaño ante la mirada atónita de Fugaku y su heredera.

-¡Suficiente Hyuuga! Vi lo que hiciste y te juro que de esta golpiza no saldrás bien parado…- Dijo el hombre en posición de ataque. Ahora si iba a ver los resultados de tantas horas en las clases de kung fu. Bueno, solo había visto la película de _Kung Fu Panda_, pero como si así hubiera sido.

Un soberano puñetazo hizo que Hyuuga Hiashi retrocediera, solo para que este pudiera coger vuelo y responder a su atacante.

-¿Te crees muy listo?- Le pregunto el castaño con sobrada ironía.

-¡Pues mas que tu si!- Le alegó mientras se liaban a porrazos. Sasuke al tratar de separarlos, recibió uno que otro golpe.

Mientras que la joven novia de éste, solamente los miraba sorprendida al extremo. Sus manos temblaban y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su frente. Era ahora o nunca. Camino decidida al centro del lugar y respiro profundamente para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Los tres hombres se quedaron perplejos al escuchar a la ojiperla gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Hiashi contuvo el aliento y después le lanzo una mirada asesina a Sasuke.

-M-mi _niña_… ¿Embarazada?- Cuestiono a su _ex yerno_ caminando hacia él, de una forma muy agresiva. Naturalmente el azabache ni siquiera se amedrento.

-Perdón, padre… Es la verdad…- Le hizo saber la morena con decisión, antes de que se fueran a los golpes nuevamente.

-Hinata…- El Uchiha menor trato de acercarse a su chica pero el Hyuuga no lo permitió.

- No te atrevas, mocoso. Y tú, vámonos ahora mismo.- Le ordeno a su hija, quien obedeció sin rechistar. Sasuke iba a ir en pos de ella, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Hijo es lo mejor, de sobra sé que Hiashi no entenderá razones… Además, no creo que esa muchacha sea para ti… Así que tienes prohibido verla…- ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

-Padre, soy mayor de edad… ¡No puedes impedir que vea a mi novia! Y mucho menos ahora que vas a ser abuelo.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, muchachito rebelde, no estas en posición de renegar a los mandatos de tu viejo. Si tu madre escuchara todo lo que hablas, seguro que le romperías el corazón…- Soltó entre lagrimas.

-¡Por favor! Ella esta de acuerdo con mi matrimonio y no puedes impedir que me case…- Le hizo saber su decisión. Fugaku lo observo fijamente para posteriormente presionar unos cuantos botones del intercomunicador que descansaba sobre la mesa, después de unos minutos arribaron varios guardaespaldas, corpulentos y mal encarados.

-Deben evitar por todos los medios que este joven aquí presente, se cerque a la heredera Hyuuga. También quiero que pongan a un vigilante en cada una de las iglesias de Konoha y demás oficinas de gobierno. Sasuke, he hablado, puedes retirarte…- Soltó con frialdad, a lo que su hijo acepto sin oponerse. Aunque un extraño brillo en sus ojos puso nervioso a Fugaku.

-Hinata… ¿Cómo fue posible que te acostaras con el hijo de _mi enemigo_? - Cuestiono mientras abordaban el automóvil de lujo.

_-¿Enemigo?-_ En verdad que no se lo creía.

-Así es, el muy maldito quería que… En fin… Debería encerrarte en un convento. Estoy seguro de que ese rebelde sin causa, abuso de ti...- Soltó con marcada molestia y decepción.

-P-Por favor padre, si ustedes estaban mas que contentos por la boda… ¿Qué sucedió?- Cuestiono angustiada.

-No es asunto tuyo… Ahora, pondré guardaespaldas para que te protejan…- Comentó seriamente y Hinata hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-¿O para vigilarme?- Murmuro.

-Hija…- soltó en un suspiro.- Solo deseo protegerte, Sasuke no es para ti… Estaba pensando que hay mas prospectos, tal vez, ¿que te parece Bill Gates o Carlos Slim?- Dijo cruzado de brazos al mencionarle a sus amigotes.

-¡Por favor! El señor Gates esta felizmente casado al igual que Don Carlos, así que no me vengas con eso…- Dijo con enfado y era raro verla en ese estado, hasta para Hiashi. Y el silencio que reino en el coche fue la señal de que la conversación había terminado.

-¿Pero te quedaras tan tranquila?- Cuestiono una rubia de ojos verdes. Hinata y sus amigas se habían reunido en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero sus guardaespaldas no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-A-amigas, de verdad no sé que hacer…- soltó ella con tristeza.

-Hinata, lo que sea que decidas nosotras te apoyamos…- Le hizo saber Tenten.

-Y has pensado, ¿casarte a escondidas?- Cuestiono su amiga pelirrosa.

-¡Ay Sakura! Deja de estar texteando y pon atención. No escuchaste que dijo Sasuke que su padre tiene vigiladas todas las iglesias y oficinas de gobierno…- Ino se cruzo de brazos mientras hablaba.

-¡Lo siento!- Inmediatamente guardo su celular en la cartera. -Entiendo eso, pero no olvidan que el barrio Nuevo Las Vegas tiene, aparte de casinos, capillas donde puedes casarte y no te hacen tantas preguntas. Y lo mejor de todo, los certificados… ¡Son validos oficialmente! O sea que si tu suegro y tu padre se enteran de que se casaron, ellos habrán perdido. Y lo único que les quedaría , es aceptar la situación…- Dijo Sakura y todas las chicas ahí reunidas la observaban como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

-Oye… No sabia que tuvieras cerebro en esa cabezota…- Ino rio mientras que la joven de ojos esmeralda fruncía el ceño.

-Al menos no esta tan nuevo como el tuyo, cerda…- Exclamo Sakura a su interlocutora.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, frente de marquesina?- Todas rieron de sus bromas, siempre encontraban una razón para pelear.

-¡Tranquilas!- Temari las calmo, puesto que los vigilantes de la ojiperla estaban alertas. -Esta bien, esto haremos…- Les dijo su idea en secreto, para que no las escucharan los hombres que estaban en la mesa contigua.

_**En Nuevo Las Vegas…**_

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que idearan el plan, se habían puesto de acuerdo por e-mail y ahora estaban todos allí. Pero de sasuke y Hinata no se les veían ni las luces.

-¿Estas seguro de que les llamaste?- Cuestiono Naruto a Kiba.

-Si, pero no se encuentran en casa…- Le dijo el castaño a su amigo, mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Todos los chicos traían trajes de boda, las chaquetas blancas y pantalones negros. Las muchachas llevaban puestos vestidos de color blanco y ramilletes hechos de rosas rojas. Todos se iban a casar ese mismo día, aunque no hubiera mas invitados que ellos mismos.

¡Perfecto! Ahí vienen los chicos…- Dijo Shikamaru en un bostezo. Hinata y Sasuke corrían tomados de la mano, hasta donde los esperaban.

-Fue difícil escapar...- Les confeso el chico de ojos negros. -En fin… ¿Ya decidieron en cual capilla serán las bodas?- Cuestiono viendo fijamente a sus amigos.

-Si, en ese lugar…- Señalo Tenten, todos giraron y vieron en la dirección que les mostraba la castaña.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Capilla Akatsuki! Donde por el ridículo precio de diez dólares, el famoso Elvis Hidan Presley III los unirá el resto de su vida o hasta que el amor dure… Y como todos sabemos el amor dura, lo que dura dura…- Gritaba un chico de cabellos negros y con una extraña mascara de color naranja, afuera de una curiosa construcción que asemejaba una pequeña iglesia. Traía un cartel doble colgado del cuello que le cubría el tórax por ambos lados.

-¿Están s-seguros?- Pregunto la peli azul.

-Pues no del todo…- Dijeron los demás al unísono. Luego se dieron cuenta de que venia un montón de personas hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Teme! ¿No es ese tu papá?- Cuestiono Naruto.

-Y ese no es el tuyo, ¿Hinata?- Pregunto Sakura entrecerrando los ojos, al ver que dos hombres corrían en su dirección seguido de un buen grupo de guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! Entren de inmediato a la capilla…- Sugirió el Uchiha y entre la trifulca cargaron con el pregonero. Al entrar lo arrojaron debajo de las bancas, luego obstruyeron con estas las puertas y entraron a donde se realizaban las bodas. Una pareja ya estaba a punto de casarse.

-Los declaro…- Decía un hombre disfrazado del ídolo del rock.

-¡Ya lo ven! Elvis Presley vive…- Grito eufórico Kiba, no olvidaba que él era su artista favorito.

-¡Con permiso!- Grito Sasuke, tirando de ambas manos a los novios y alejándolos del altar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo el hombre, seguido de la mujer.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Anko?- Cuestiono la ojiperla.

-¡Vale! Nos descubrieron…- Dijo la joven de cabello violeta con resignación. -Les contare como nos conocimos…- Empezó su historia con lentitud.

-¡Luego nos platicas!- Soltó Temari interrumpiéndola.

-Bien, pero se pierden de algo muy bueno…- Le hizo saber la joven, un tanto decepcionada. Después de eso, todos esperaban a que Hinata y Sasuke contrajeran matrimonio. Mientras que los hombres que intentaban entrar, comenzaron a romper las puertas.

-¡Apresúrese!-Exigió el Uchiha.

-¡Un momento! Necesito a mis monaguillos, debido a la trifulca que se armó salieron huyendo…- Soltó el tipo que estaba enfrente de ellos. Después de unos segundos y de que en varias ocasiones las chicas se sobresaltaran por los ruidos que ocasionaban los sujetos que querían ingresar a aquel lugar, llegaron cuatro chicos vestidos con túnicas de ayudantes de sacerdote. Todos los observaron, no podían olvidar de quienes se trataban.

-¡Ustedes!- Gritaron todos los varones al mismo tiempo.

-¡Malditos! Deberíamos matarlos...- Exclamo Naruto viendo a los antiguos strippers. Los Akatsuki estaban dispuestos a todo.

-Ya lo decía yo… Akatsuki no es un nombre común…- Dijo Shikamaru con marcada molestia, dándose cuenta de que aquellos hombres eran los pervertidos que habían ocasionado el problema de las _parejas intercambiadas._

-¡En fin! ¡Cásennos en este instante!…- Ordeno el Uchiha, después de eso podrían arreglar sus asuntos, ya que el padre de su novia había arrancado la ventanilla de la puerta y trataba de entrar por todos los medios por ese pequeño hueco.

-¡Hinata! Si te casas te desheredare…- Amenazo el ojiblanco a su hija.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Sasuke…- Le siguió Fugaku.

-¡Apártate!- Grito Hiashi dándole un codazo en la boca a su _consuegro_.

-Ahora veras…- Grito el otro hombre, agarrándose a golpes una vez mas. Elvis Hidan Presley III comenzó la ceremonia. Sasuke y Hinata se sentían en las nubes, por fin podrían realizar el sueño de toda su vida. El intercambio de anillos y la firma de documentos fue lo más emocionante, según palabras de la joven de cabellos azulinos, además de los gritos de júbilo de sus camaradas.

-¡Los declaro marido y mujer!- Grito Hidan esquivando una silla que le habían arrojado, pues ya habían ingresado los guardaespaldas y empezó la trifulca. Se armó una gran pelea, donde solo lograron salvarse todas las jóvenes, incluida Anko. Pero su novio Kakashi no se libro de la tremenda tunda que le proporcionaron en ese lugar y lo mejor, completamente gratis.

El hombre de cabello plateado alcanzo a oír lo que decían los esbirros de Hiashi cuando se le arrojaron encima.

"¡Este ha de ser el que ideo el plan!"

Palabras que jamás olvidaría en su vida y ¿cuál fue su delito? Estar en el lugar y la hora equivocados.

¡Sí! Era algo triste… Y el día de su boda, tal vez era una señal de que debería continuar soltero… ¿Quién podría saberlo?

-¡Ahora nuestra venganza es un hecho!- Exclamo Naruto, pero alguien le había roto un florero en la cabeza, dejándolo desmayado en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Mi Naruto!- La pelirosa corrió a auxiliar a su rubio, tomando sorpresivamente a cierto pelirrojo y yéndose contra él a puñetazo limpio, haciendo que en el proceso varios dientes salieran en diferentes direcciones de la boca del pobre chico. -¿Sasori? ¡Mis calzones!- Grito con molestia, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas. -¿Alguien quiere más?- Pregunto a varios tipos que estaban cerca de ella, pero estos optaron por retirarse.

-¡Sakura cuidado!- Grito Tenten corriendo hacia ella y empujándola, puesto que habían lanzado a Hidan contra la chica de ojos color jade.

-¡Neji! A ver si tienes mas cuidado… - Le grito la castaña al Hyuuga, quien arremetió de nueva cuenta contra ese sujeto.

-¿Así que vieron a mi novia desnuda?- Cuestiono Sasuke a un rubio de cabello largo.

-¡Estas loco! Konan se encargo de las chicas, pero ganas no me faltaron… - Rio Deidara, pero solo se gano un soberano patadon en el estomago por parte del azabache quien se encontraba hecho una furia.

-Y no conformes con eso, ¿le pusieron el bra de mi esposa aquel dobe?- Cuestiono apuntando a Naruto, quien aun estaba desmayado.

-¡Eso fue idea del imbécil de Tobi!- Ya no dijo mas, Shikamaru había arrojado al susodicho sobre el desnudista, quedando atontados al instante. Luego fueron ayudar a Kiba, quien estaba rodeado por los otros Akatsuki y los _gorilas _de Fugaku Uchiha. Y la batalla continuo, hasta que todos quedaron noqueados.

-¡Chicos ya regrese!- Grito una joven de cabello azulino con varias bolsas con las compras de la semana, seguida de Orochimaru y Kakuzu. Se quedaron sorprendidos solo los dos primeros al ver semejante destrucción, pues al otro se le dibujaron los signos de dólares en los ojos. Se froto las manos con emoción, ya que serian millonarios y podría abrir el negocio de sus sueños. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un casino o un banco, pero no era así. Su sueño era tener una tienda con toda clase de películas y juguetes para adultos, además de sexy lencería. Si, Kakuzu era ambicioso y a eso se aunaba que era un pervertido. Estaba pensando en su porvenir, hasta que un grito le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Nooo! ¡No estaba asegurado el lugar!- Grito la mujer cayendo de bruces y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Queee?- Gritaron sus acompañantes al unísono, eso no podía ser verdad.

La policía arribo al lugar de los hechos en cuatro horas al igual que las ambulancias, realmente fue una masacre, todas las chicas estaban preocupadas por sus respectivos novios. Pero en el hospital les dijeron que tenían que esperar al menos un mes para ver como evolucionaban de sus lesiones.

Había pasado el mes demasiado lento, las chicas diariamente visitaban a sus amados, platicándoles lo que pasaba fuera de ese lugar.

Hinata se detuvo frente al edificio, en sus manos llevaba un sobre de color amarillo con importantes documentos dentro. Tenia que hablarle a Sasuke para que se enterara de una vez por todas que había pasado entre sus padres.

El Uchiha estaba sentado sobre la cama, aun traía unas cuantas vendas que le cubrían la cabeza pero ya estaba mejor, de pronto escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Ordeno. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a una preciosa mujer de ojos perlas. Su barriga estaba algo crecida, demasiado para tener solo dos meses y medio de embarazo. Traía un vestido azul y sandalias del mismo color. Su cabello estaba suelto y la hacia ver encantadora, pero lo que mas le parecía atrayente al joven, era esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-H-Hola… ¿C-como estas?- Pregunto y el sintió la presión de sus dulces labios sobre su boca. Aunque no lo hiciera notar, estaba más que contento de verla, aunque habían pasado solo doce horas, la había extrañado. Ella se sentó en un silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se quedo en silencio. Su esposa temblaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Dijiste que tenias algo que decirme…- Con su voz rompió el forzoso silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-S-si, bueno… Espere a que estuvieras mejor, para decirte lo que realmente ha pasado en estos últimos días. E-estabas convaleciente y no podía decirte nada, pero… B-bueno, mi padre me conto el motivo de la pelea con el tuyo. M-me dijo que se debió a ligeras discrepancias respecto a los regalos que nos iban a dar para nuestra boda, ya que querían ver quien nos iba a dar el más caro y…- Conforme hablaba, se sintió molesto y apretó los puños con ira.

-¿Solo por eso? ¡Maldición!- Grito levantándose de la cama, caminando por toda la habitación. De repente sus negros ojos se posaron en el sobre de color amarillo que sostenía su mujer en las manos. Con agilidad se lo quito y ella lo observo sorprendida.

-De seguro esto es su regalo, mira lo que hago con el…- Dijo cogiéndolo y ya estando a punto de destruirlo, pero Hinata lo impidió.

-¡No lo hagas!- Exclamo asustada.

-¿Pero que no entiendes? Es una forma de decirles que no queremos nada de ellos…- Bufo molesto, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-No es eso, es…- Ella lentamente saco el contenido. Se trataba de varias imágenes en negro.

-¿Qué es entonces?- Cuestiono interesado.

-E-esto… La ecografía, pues… Son dos…- Confesó tímidamente y él se quedo impactado con la noticia, tratando de procesarla detenidamente. Ella le entrego las imágenes, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba allí.

-¡Oh! Estas son las manitas y las piernecitas, y esto de aquí…- Ella siguió explicándole detalladamente, pero él estaba en estado de shock, eran dos… ¿Dos?

-¿He?- Aun no se lo creía.

-¡Sasuke, vamos a tener gemelos!- Le dijo risueña.

-¡Gemelos! No lo creo…- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza con sorpresa. Ella lo observo fijamente y comenzó a reír. Al joven esa risita lo volvía loco, era suave y tierna. Con lentitud tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

-¿Sabes que dijo mi papá?- Le pregunto después de unos minutos.

-No… ¿Que dijo?- Indago abrazándola por la cintura y plasmando suaves besos sobre su oreja y bajando hasta su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Que tenemos, amor… A modo…- Le dijo en un sonora carcajada, ya que no podía aguantar las caricias de las cuales era victima.

-¿Amor a modo?- Al parecer esa frase le era interesante.

-¡Si! Me dijo que nosotros obtenemos lo que queremos de una forma u otra, y que no respetábamos nada, siempre obligando al destino a que se ajuste a lo que deseamos… - Menciono en un suspiro.

-Tu padre debe estar loco…-

-Sasuke… ¡No digas eso!- La joven le tiro de la oreja, para que se retractara de llamar así a su padre. Ambos rieron y Hinata ayudo a Sasuke a subirse a la cama, mientras que una enfermera le traía la comida. Pasaron la tarde en completa tranquilidad, después de unos cuantos días lo darían de alta y podrían, junto a sus amigos, disfrutar de una grandiosa fiesta para celebrar su matrimonio.

Y siempre estarían juntos, aun en contra de las adversidades…

_**Fin**_

¡Hasta que por fin! Jojojo He terminado esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y sus ánimos, espero que el final sea de su agrado. La verdad no se poner finales a las historias pero estoy aprendiendo… Empezó con un NaruSaku y termino con un SasuHina… ¡Me encanta!

¡Muchas gracias chicos y chicas por su tiempo para leer este fic!

Kierinahana

Selene Curse

Leonardo

Layill

BellatriexiLestange

Kamiry Hatake

Merylune

Sarah Gothic

Bella-Rosalinda

Jazmin

Kuro-Neko-Angel

Okami-Chan

Hinata-Kuran

Pame-18

TsukiiTSukii

Dark-Butterfly-19

Danyneko-Chan

Maziixd

Ahome-Uchiha-Hiuga

BubbleGumer

Anii Gabiiz

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

HinataUchiha82


End file.
